El Círculo de la Casualidad
by Isissilvergold
Summary: Hay encuentros que son solamente casuales mientras que otros, permanecen eternos e incorruptibles en la memoria de una cámara fotográfica...
1. Chapter 1

_**El círculo de la casualidad.**_

Shizuru tenía la costumbre de beber un café a dos calles de su trabajo en un lugar no muy grande que quedaba justo en la intersección de dos calles, la entrada principal, una puerta de vidrio con acabados arenados en el cristal, daba con una vista hacia un gran parque que hacía de pico de botella en la entrada de un centro comercial. A Shizuru le agradaba aquel lugar por sus colores sobrios e iluminados en sus ambientes, naranjos mates y también tonos cremas; aquellos faroles naranjas que colgaban en línea recta desde la puerta de vidrio de la entrada hasta el cuadro de pintura de arte contemporáneo en la pared del fondo, y también algunas fotografías en blanco y negro de prometedores artistas anónimos. Habían mesas dobles hacia la derecha de la entrada, como individuales hacia la izquierda, próximas a la barra de atención; y era precisamente una de ellas la favorita de Shizuru, la de cada día su mesa predilecta acogedora de banco con respaldo de madera; ella solía leer libros cortos, de esos de buena reputación pero no de más de cien hojas, aquellos que escogía por la dedicatoria y no por la portada como suele ser lo usual. Jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos castaños, ahora con mechones rojos mezclándose con suaves ondas en su dedo índice, algo desordenados por el fuerte viento de la calle, desvistiendo algunos árboles con lo que queda del otoño; aquel movimiento con su cabello lo repetía por inercia mientras sus ojos saltaban de línea en línea, y luego de página en página, en lo que aquel café exprés que yacía servido al lado izquierdo de su mesa de vidrio circular, experimentando una de la leyes de la termodinámica al perder calor ante el frío del ambiente que se imponía sutilmente cada tarde de cada día, y en las manos siempre frías de Shizuru. El invierno estaba próximo en aquella ciudad, tan así que muchas aves refugiaban sus picos en sus plumas mientras vigilaban como centinelas algo que comer en el parque; tal como la gente ocultando sus manos en los guantes que cada vez eran de uso más común.

Ella se mantenía cruzada de piernas apoyada sobre el espaldar de su silla, con una de sus manos apoyada en el brazo fijo de la silla, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad de saber que más de una persona observaba su rutina, como el entremés de una novela antigua, pues a pesar de tantos años de aquella adicción a la cafeína caliente, y luego tibia, cafeína al fin; nadie siquiera supiera que trabajaba a tan sólo dos calles, aunque quizá más de uno estaba ansioso por saber su nombre para empezar, porque era hipnótico el momento en que el borde de la taza rozaba sus rojos labios... y quizá las cosas no cambiarían, porque no encontraría tal placer en una buena taza de café, un buen libro y una bella vista como el escote de la mesera que observaba en los descuidos de ésta, demasiado joven, pero sin duda muy agraciada y bien dotada para su edad; de no ser por la soledad y la tranquilidad del anonimato, valga la redundancia, placenteras. La rutina, la lluvia y las sonrisas dejan claras líneas tras su constante paso: en la vida, en la tierra, en los rostros. Los años no se llevan en la piel, se llevan en los ojos, para Shizuru era muy fácil saberlo, era como ver un árbol seccionado transversalmente al cual se le pueden contar uno a uno los anillos de las capas de corteza que cambió durante cada verano; le era simple saber la edad de alguien.

Su ojos café con matices marrones, e intenso brillo a través de aquellas largas pestañas, numerosas y curvadas de Shizuru, fijaban su trayectoria en las manecillas de su todavía análogo reloj, "el tiempo, mientras más impreciso, más inofensivo", solía decir, como argumento válido por su desapego hacia lo digital. Al soltar su cabello para estirar su mano en llamado a la bella mesera para pedirle la cuenta, su cabello cayó en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, sobre su camisa de gasa turquesa, que con suavidad cubría su blanco cuello, revelando, antojosamente a los observadores, sólo por fragmentos, el collar que llevaba abrazado a su garganta y que hacía juego con aquel par de aretes dorados y pequeños, que rutilaban con sutileza a la altura de su mandíbula, otorgándole una bella imagen de su persona a la joven muchacha, quien de inmediato se acercó a atenderla, embelesada por una mujer que veía con frecuencia desde que tomó aquel empleo recientemente. Shizuru era elegante y desprendía la femineidad que muchas mujeres anhelan para sí, tal como aquella joven.

-Descuide, su cuenta ya fue cancelada.-La evidente sorpresa en el rostro de Shizuru no era de esperarse, una expresión atípica para ella, quien extrañada cerró su libro y fijó su vista sobre la muchacha.

-Debe ser un error… Tomoe-Le dijo a la mesera quien se lo pensó un instante, para luego recordar que su nombre estaba escrito en un recuadro sobre su uniforme, al lado de su escote. Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras apuntaba en dirección opuesta a la entrada del local casi en un rincón, en alusión a quien pagó su café y las galletas saladas que Shizuru había consumido.

-Fue aquella señorita.-Le dijo revelando tras sus espaldas la silueta de una mujer poco más joven que Shizuru, pero no tanto como la mesera, una joven que parecía estar entretenida con un peculiar objeto entre sus manos, una cámara fotográfica con un lente de 18-55 mm al parecer profesional, la cual apuntaba hacia Shizuru hasta que un ligero sonido fue emitido de ella, le había tomado una fotografía y luego de ello la dueña de la cámara, una joven de cabellos cobaltos lisos y sujetos por una vincha sobre sus flequillos sobre el rostro, avanzó hacia ella mientras que sus ojos lo escudriñaron todo sin ser delatados, se detuvo frente a Shizuru y habló antes de que ella pudiera decir algo siquiera, lo que fuera que se le pudiera haber ocurrido.

-Te agradezco la fotografía, ¿No te importa si la conservo?-Dijo la muchacha guardando su cámara en aquel estuche que colgaba de su brazo como un bolso.-Es sólo un pasatiempo, no tienes que temer. Dijo con un ligero ademán, como minimizando su presencia.

-¿Así que por ello pagaste mi café?- Dedujo Shizuru, con un rostro recompuesto, como volviendo a la calma y serenidad que hasta ahora la caracterizaban.

-No.-Le dijo la muchacha más calmada todavía- Lo hice simplemente porque quería compartirlo sin necesidad de compartir la mesa, como para no sentirme sola. Agradezco tu compañía.-La muchacha inclinó el rostro como en un acto de extraña gratitud y con sus ojos esmeralda que parecían parpadear con un ligero brillo, miró hacia los ojos marrones y serenos de Shizuru por lo cual ella intentó curvar sus labios rojos en algo que pareciera una sonrisa.

-Oh no, no sonrías por favor, no falsamente ante una desconocida por tan sólo no saber cómo responder, la amabilidad no tiene por qué inclinarse a la mentira. Ahora bien, debo irme, ha sido un gusto.-Dijo la muchacha avanzando hacia la salida sin pretensión a más.

-Shizuru, mi nombre es Shizuru.-Dijo una voz hacia las espaldas de la joven fotógrafa, aquella que detuvo su paso y viró hacia Shizuru para darle el rostro nuevamente. Muchos de los que parecían ignorar la escena hasta ese momento, empezaron a seguirla con descarada atención. Shizuru ya no parecía tan serena, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa tenue pero visible.

-Natsuki, soy Natsuki. Mucho gusto Shizuru, hace frío, no olvides tu abrigo, ese que está todavía en tu asiento.-Le dijo Natsuki apuntando hacia una mesa de en medio del pasillo y para cuando Shizuru volvió a mirar, Natsuki ya avanzaba hacia la puerta del café. Los flecos de su falda guinda se divisaron por el ventanal, mientras su panti negra parecía ser el punto que Shizuru siguió con la mirada hasta alejarla para tomar su propia fotografía sobre su silueta; hasta perderla de vista a la vuelta de la cuadra, mientras sus cabellos se enredaban con el fuerte viento, casi, casi consideró la idea de detenerla y ofrecerle un aventón hacia su destino, pero recordó el por qué hoy en día no seguía sus impulsos, el por qué optó por aquella calma de hierro en sus movimientos.

Cuando Shizuru salió de aquel café se tomó un momento para observar las nubes en el cielo en lo que se acomodaba su abrigo. –Hace frío-Dijo para sí, mientras caminaba bajo un árbol que se desnudaba previamente ante el invierno, y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de su auto. Cuando entró en su coche y se vio en el espejo retrovisor no pudo más que darse una sonrisa irónica antes de seguir con su camino.

**8888888**

-¿Cómo era ella?-preguntaba Anh lu con mucha intriga.

-Diferente, pero la he visto tan sólo una vez, y fue hace tanto que quizá si la veo… ya no la recuerde. No la reconozca.-Shizuru tomaba un necesario y caliente café junto a Anh lu, una amiga del trabajo, colega suya en realidad, una de sus pocas amigas fuera de él, una mujer algo mayor que Shizuru, con claras líneas que definen su sonrisa aún cuando está seria. Una mujer muy curiosa, versátil y sobre todo similar a ella, tan así que sucede que muchas veces Shizuru no necesita completar las frases para que Anh lu pueda interpretarla. De cabellos muy rubios y azules ojos, brillantes y saltones le dan un atractivo tan impresionante como su bizarro sentido del humor: aquellas escandalosas risas que su poca discreción ofrece. Sin embargo una receptora incomparable, sobre todo entre comidas. Ellas pasaban la tarde en un centro comercial donde incurrían con frecuencia luego de que Anh lu se aburriera de largos días junto a un novio tan inteligente como callado, tan educado como sensato, un tipo sin remedio que la atraía por simple causa y efecto: los polos opuestos se atraen. Diametralmente opuestos no era la definición, él era la tangente de aquella curva. Su amistad lejos de ser un encuentro estrogénico parecía más bien una caricatura de la testosterona, algo que sin remedio y como por burla escenificaban para entretenerse; meterse en la piel de un hombre no era cosa fácil decía Shizuru; estar bajo su piel sí, decía Anh lu.-Dudo que no lo recuerdes, porque tú, o lo olvidas todo, o lo recuerdas todo. Eres muy pervertida pues.

-Tú no me pariste, que no se te olvide.

-Serías más educada.

-Hay gente pasando de un lado al otro, anda, dame una pista, ¿Cómo quien?-Shizuru se quedó pensando mientras se recargaba en su asiento, como probando el punto de Anh lu.

-Pues veamos era del tipo… como decirlo… -Posaba su vista de un lado al otro, como cuando lee muy rápido, viendo todo y nada hasta que…-Ella era como… ¡Como ella!-dijo Shizuru refiriéndose a una joven que hablaba con una niña en el primer nivel (ellas estaban en el segundo), una mujer de boina negra sobre la cabeza, con los cabellos sueltos, largos y oscuros que se comunicaban con una chalina blanca de seda enredada en su cuello; llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa rosa con un suave escote limitado por la chalina, usaba zapatos negros, y eso fue todo lo que su vista de águila le permitió vislumbrar-¿La que está junto a la niña o la niña?-preguntaba Anh lu bebiendo un sorbo de su caliente bebida.

-¡La joven!... mujer, pero por quién me tomas.

-No lo sé, con eso de que te agradan algo tiernas…-Anh lu conocía muy bien el sesgo lésbico de su amiga, con ella no podía ocultar sus intereses, algo que tampoco fue desde siempre, solo que un día fue inevitable que le cantara la verdad como un gallo en madrugada, eran demasiadas emociones juntas.

-¡Sí! Algo así, se le parece mucho de verdad… -La joven a lo lejos tomó la mano de la pequeña y la condujo hasta una banca de madera antes de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo que quedaba en el primer nivel, parecía darle indicaciones con mucha amabilidad.

-Ya veo, es muy bella. Eres una depravada… ¿Será su hija?-Dijo Anh lu entre observando y no el rostro perdido de Shizuru, quien no paraba de contemplar a la joven del primer piso.

-No, no es eso es que, se le parece mucho…

-Tener hijos no significa tener marido-Dijo Anh lu seguido de lo anterior, de una manera realmente sugerente, como un claro cartel en la avenida que bien podría decir: No se detenga, siga.-En eso, la joven sacó de su bolso crema una cámara fotográfica, y se posicionó delante de la niña tomándole varias fotografías, para luego volver a tomarla de la mano y acercándose más hacia la vista de Anh lu y Shizuru, entregó a la niña a una pareja que bien parecían ser sus padres.

-Mira Shizuru, también toma fotografías a niñas obedientes, ¿Me pregunto si les obsequia caramelos…?

-…Vaya, es idéntica en verdad, tiene todo su tipo, el cabello, la estatura… ¡Es ella!-Dijo Shizuru poniéndose en pie de pronto.

-¿En serio?-dijo Anh lu como dándole algo de importancia.- _Dile que pague mi café_. -Pensó decir, pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

-¡Sí, estoy segura que sí!-Shizuru por inercia avanzó hacia la baranda, donde se apoyó con la vista hacia abajo, fija en la muchacha. Se le quedó mirando el tiempo que tardó Anh lu en acabarse su café y las galletas de Shizuru, como la muchacha en hablar con los padres de la pequeña. En eso, cuando la joven se dio la media vuelta, y sin querer fijó sus ojos en el segundo nivel, en aquella mujer que la observaba con descaro e inquietud, aquel cuadro le pareció simplemente único y bello, tan así que decidió fotografiarla como por reflejo. Quizá fueron las luces, sus bellos cabellos castaños en suaves ondas o aquella posición de sus brazos apoyados sobre la baranda y en ellos su cabeza, como si observara embelesada un atardecer. La imagen era la de una perfecta desconocida observándola aferrada a la baranda en un centro comercial enorme, como si el mundo fuera increíblemente grande e increíblemente pequeño para que recordase bien su rostro; la mujer esta vez no llevaba ropa muy elegante; sin embargo conservaba su extraño encanto, razón por la cual le pagó aquel café y porque la vio tan sola como ella. Muchas veces la desilusión de un amor que nos deja esperando en un café puede hacer que tomemos decisiones tan apresuradas de las cuales el arrepentimiento no tarda en llegar: a Natsuki la dejaron plantada aquel día y con un remedo de despecho quizá, fue que se quedó observando a Shizuru y a su reloj repetidamente, para cuando quiso hablarle luego de pagarle aquel café, ya se había arrepentido. Luego de aquellos segundos Natsuki le sonrió, mostrándole su lado más sublime y se dio la media vuelta, perdiéndose en los muchos rostros que eran despreciados por los ojos de Shizuru, y también por los ojos de Natsuki.

Todo aquello fue muy extraño para una mujer tan metódica como Shizuru, alguien tan acostumbrada a razonarlo todo y a anteponer la lógica en cualquiera de sus cavilaciones; lo colaba todo por la mente, añadía y desechaba ideas con frecuencia. Era como su trabajo su vida misma, con recetas para cada cosa, con diagnósticos y sustentos por análisis. Cayó sentada sobre su silla nuevamente, con la mirada perdida y con Anh lu más que extrañada por su repentina expresión de insatisfacción, aquella similar a cuando su equipo de béisbol perdía nuevamente.

-¿Cuando menos te reconoció?

-Estoy segura de que sí porque me tomó una foto; pero ella nunca dijo hola.

-Ya veo…

Los días fríos parecían borrar el rostro de una desconocida mujer que como entró en la mente de Shizuru parecía irse. Su solitaria esencia y aquella estabilidad emocional de la que tanto pregonaba, eran su cobijo. Simplemente disfrutaba las tardes de domingo sacando a pasear a su inquieta y enérgica perra que recogió en la carretera por parecerle indefensa (no pudo estar más equivocada), o del espectáculo de ver dormir a su gato evidentemente subido de peso, al lado de su plato de comida, como si soñara con que se la roban o algo así. Así era el fin de semana, todos huían del trabajo y se refugiaban en sus casas, junto a sus hijos, o esposos, o padres, o novios, o amigos con derechos, etc.; Shizuru prefería un buen libro y a sus dos mascotas, que poco más y hablaban (aunque de esto queda la duda, porque antes de cortarle la cola a su gato, ella asegura habérselo consultado), pero qué bueno que no lo hacían, porque habría terminado regalándolos.

Lo único que hacia diferente este invierno del anterior era el singular apego de sus nuevos vecinos por la música estridente contraste único con las piezas de Chopin, Claude Debussy, Rachmaninov o Badarsewzka que le gustaban tanto a la joven veterinaria, quien se reía para sus adentros por aquel piano de cola que se esmeró tanto en obtener para nunca aprender a tocarlo, cuando menos era un bello adorno, y sobre él posaba flores su madre le dejaba en sus visitas de médico (de médico a médico, aunque su madre no fuera doctora). Su trabajo la seguía hasta la casa, nunca faltaba quien le tocara el timbre para pedirle consejos para sus mascotas, era la ventaja de tener una veterinaria en el edificio, de seguro pensaban. Aunque realmente, sus empleados hacían casi todo el trabajo por ella, dándole la facilidad del tiempo libre casi siempre, ella y su colega jamás han dejado en manos de otros las operaciones o cirugías de alto riesgo. Su pasión por los animales era muy profunda. Y como era de esperarse, como cada domingo alguien llamó a la puerta, esta vez era una niña de cabellos muy dorados en ligeras ondas y flequillos sobre la frente, de enormes ojos azules intimidantes y con un pequeño gato entre sus manos. Shizuru se le quedó observando y trato de agacharse un poco para poder verla más de cerca a los ojos, aquellos dos zafiros tan brillantes.

-Doctora… perdone que la moleste, pero la verdad ya no sé qué hacer… me han dicho que usted es la indicada y que quizá pueda decirme lo que le sucede a mi Mikoto.-dijo refiriéndose a una gatita ploma que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Oh, ya veo, ella se llama Mikoto, y dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntaba Shizuru al no recordar su rostro, deduciendo que quizá era una nueva vecinita.

-Mi nombre es Alyssa, pero yo estoy bien, el problema lo tiene mi gata.-Shizuru se puso en pie y cruzándose de brazos unos segundos, olvidando sus fachas de domingo, continuó y le pidió a Alyssa le permitiera sostener a su gata un momento mientras para examinarla detenidamente.

-Ven, pasa pequeña- le dijo dejando la puerta abierta, e indicándole tomara asiento.

-Yo no le veo nada raro, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Mi gata no ronronea, es eso, tiene cinco meses y nunca lo ha hecho, ha de estar enferma.

-Pues verás, tu gatita no está enferma… ten.-Le dijo Shizuru devolviéndole la gata a su pequeña dueña.- Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es que producen aquel sonido, y creo que no es que no lo haga, sino más bien que tiene un volumen muy bajo. Dame un momento-dijo volviendo al departamento como quien busca algo en uno de sus cajones, para luego volver junto a la pequeña y poniéndose de cuclillas le dijo:-Esto es un cascabel, te lo obsequio, ponlo en su cuello y veras que en poco tiempo tu gatita se sentirá más en confianza y ronroneará con más volumen.

-No debería mentirle a una niña de esa forma, su gata es una majadera, eso es todo.-Dijo una muchacha apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.-Ella trata de ayudarme y tú, tú no ayudas. El cascabel podría funcionar, yo todavía no lo he intentado. Doctora, ella es Natsuki, mi amable hermana mayor-Decía Alyssa como acusando a la joven mientras tomaba el cascabel de las manos de una sorprendida Shizuru, a pesar de todo Alyssa lo dijo cortésmente:-Doctora, ella es Natsuki Kuga.

-¿La de la música estridente?-Soltó Shizuru sin querer, provocando que las mejillas de Natsuki se inflamaran de rojo, de súbito.

-Mucho gusto, dijo Shizuru extendiéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío. Por segunda vez doctora.-Dijo Natsuki confirmando cualquier sospecha- Lamento que mi hermanita la molestara a estas horas… con su permiso nos retiramos, muchas gracias por todo.-Ambas inclinaron el rostro en agradecimiento.

-Buenas noches Doctora.-Dijo Alyssa despidiéndose y cargando entre manos a su gata mientras ésta compartía ojos con el gato de la doctora.

-Buenas noches Natsuki.-Dijo Shizuru, cerrando la puerta de su departamento lentamente con una extraña sensación.- ¿podría el mundo realmente ser tan chico?-Dijo luego de haber cerrado aquella puerta y otra vez la sensación, esa que la impulso a dar un grito en silencio. Hasta que empezó a oír un estridente ruido que traspasaba los muros de su vivienda.

Quizá el mundo es más grande de lo que imaginamos, pero cada persona genera un círculo, de manera más precisa una órbita, al cual se limitan y aferran sus actos; como los planetas a su órbita, como las lunas a sus planetas. Como Shizuru a su nueva vecina…


	2. Chapter 2

Mi gato no aparecía por ningún lado…

Cuando llegué del trabajo lo llamé y no contestó ni apareció, no es que sea muy educado pero cuando menos habría pedido comida; es más, cuando me fijé en su plato de comida, me di con la sorpresa de que éste estaba intacto, entonces supe que algo andaba mal. Ya preocupada, revisé el departamento de arriba abajo y no daba con él y en eso oí ladridos de mi perra Cebolla (¿Qué? Ese nombre le queda bien), entonces me asomé y lo que vi por poco y me provoca un paro (soy un poquito aprehensiva): La mampara de la lavandería estaba abierta, y cuando me asomé al muro bajo del balcón (es el área de secado y por eso el muro bajo de 1.2 m), lo vi caminando sobre aquel parapeto espejo al mío, sí, el de la lavandería de mis vecinos- De seguro Cebolla le abrió la puerta-deduje contrariada. En cuanto me vio, el condenado gato dio un brinco perdiéndose en terreno ajeno, en el de los Kuga o los Searrs, ya ni sé, no recuerdo bien el apellido que me dijo el otro día la madre de Natsuki cuando me la topé. De inmediato me dirigí hacia el departamento contiguo, en busca de mi mascota, no sin antes advertirle a Cebolla que se comportara.

Toqué el timbre una vez y nadie salió, lo toqué dos veces y cuando por impaciencia casi lo vuelvo a tocar, al fin, alguien se acercó, oí unos pasos y esperé con calma; resultó ser Natsuki quien abrió la puerta. Ella lucía como siempre; pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul de manga corta muy ceñida y con cuello en V; pero no traía botas ni zapatos altos, esta vez estaba en pantuflas. Ella tenía algo que le colgaba del cuello como una correa que sostenía una, una… ¿Guitarra eléctrica?, pensé en ese instante, lo malo es que lo hice en voz alta nuevamente.

-Ah sí, es que la música es una de mis pasiones…-me dijo viendo hacia el techo y luego al suelo, mientras sus mejillas se le teñían de rosa y jugueteaba con una plumilla acrílica en su mano. Su expresión era encantadora. Pero un maullido me hizo recordar a lo que iba, también su rostro sugerente como preguntando a qué había ido.

-Sí… emm… buenas tardes Natsuki, disculpa la molestia en verdad. Bien, es sólo que mi gato Obeso entró en tu casa, yo lo vi saltar la barda hace un momento y…-intentaba explicárselo pero ella me interrumpió, congelando mis ademanes en el acto.

-Un momento ¿tu gato se llama Obeso o es que está obeso?...

-Sí… se llama Obeso…-Pero cuando iba a continuar con lo anterior…

-Vaya y yo que creí que Mikoto era un mal nombre…-Eso último lo dijo murmurando, desviando la mirada hacia mi reloj, el cual tocó con el dedo índice.

-¿Perdón?-pregunté como quien no oyó nada e ignoraba su descarada curiosidad, caray hasta la vi aspirar mi olor como queriendo adivinar mi perfume; pero sí lo había hecho, sí la había oído.

-Nada, es sólo que… -¿Qué? Pregunté con la mirada-¿Y si tu gato bajara de peso cómo lo llamarías?, digo, obeso ya no sonaría razonable. ¿Acaso seria "flaco"? o ¿Ex obeso?-Se estaba riendo cínicamente, no, ¡se estaba burlando de mi!

-Siempre ha estado gordo y siempre lo estará… ¿A qué viene eso?-Dije algo extrañada.

-Es que… es sólo que es ilógico y hasta fetichista escoger un nombre por una fijación que bien podría ser efímera…

-No le veo lo malo-Le dije posando mis ojos en los suyos firmemente. Indignada.

-Si tú lo dices...-Me volvió a murmurar…

-¿Perdón?- a punto estuve de meterme a su casa por la fuerza y sacar a mi gato pero preferí conservar un poco más la calma.

-No, no es nada, pero… no estoy segura de si tu gato ha venido por aquí, digo Mikoto no me ha dicho nada…-No me lo podía creer, esa mujer amaba el sarcasmo.- al menos no me lo he topado- Procedió a quitarse la guitarra para apoyarla sobre uno de los muebles de la sala.-Pasa por favor-me dijo afable muy de pronto, hasta me preguntaba si era bipolar- Iré a buscarlo… siéntete como en casa, estamos solas, ahora vuelvo.-No tengo idea de por qué dijo esto último, pero no hice como me pidió, porque caminé hacia el mueble del recibidor y me quedé observando aquel lugar; habían fotografías por todas partes, muy buenas a decir verdad, casi todas de Alyssa junto a su madre y alguien quien supongo es su padre; pero había una en especial, una donde estaba Natsuki (supuse) muy pequeña junto a su madre y una sombra en el suelo que se notaba era la del fotógrafo.

Las paredes en toda la sala eran cremas a excepción del hall, ahí eran tonos verde pastel; había un largo pasillo que supongo al igual que en mi departamento daba hacia los dormitorios. Asomé el cuello por ese pasillo mientras esperaba noticias sobre mi mascota en lo que seguía viendo las fotografías, pero en eso la voz de Natsuki me sacó de mis pensamientos-¿Qué sucede?-respondí al instante, e intrigada mientras colocaba la fotografía en su sitio y le seguía el rastro de la voz hacia una habitación donde oí maullidos escandalosos.- ¡Shizuru ven, aquí está tu gato!- La oí gritar antes de entrar, y cuando lo hice en efecto ahí estaba mi gato con todo el pelo del lomo y la cola erizados frente a Mikoto, la gata de Alyssa, quien estaba retadora frente a él .-Acércate con cuidado- me dijo Natsuki, quien tomaba nota mental del desastre que habían ocasionado en esa habitación, parecían estar en plena gresca.-¡Obeso!-le grité y le valió al animal porque ni caso que me hizo; sin embargo la gata de Alyssa se le fue encima haciendo que el gato correteara por la habitación, se subiera a un escritorio que había ahí y luego a un librero; Obeso desbarataba todo a su paso de gato de película épica de acción, mientras era perseguido por Mikoto quien lo quería muerto y enterrado; pero, en eso saltó hacia las persianas.-¡Noooooo!.-gritó Natsuki al ver las persianas de, al parecer su habitación, desbaratadas -Eran persianas rosa-la oí decir, Obeso entonces corrió por el balcón y en un vano intento de huir saltó por la ventana con Mikoto a sus espaldas, con quien cual ninja de película asiática se peleaba a arañazos mientras caían.

- ¡Nooooooooooo!-Ahora yo grité al ver a mi gato ¡cayendo por la ventana! Vivíamos en un segundo piso, pero eso no evitó que el corazón se me atorara en la garganta. Natsuki abría los ojos al máximo mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca en los segundos de conmoción. Y yo, olvidándome de todo bajé a toda prisa hacia el primer nivel donde los gatos se seguían maullando el uno al otro, ninguno de los desgraciados salió lastimado y para colmo seguían con ganas de pelear, sin preguntarles nada atrapé a mi gato y lo examiné por si las dudas para luego darle un abrazo fuerte, ya le tocaría castigo por su rebeldía.-No te hiciste nada, qué alivio.-En eso Natsuki me dio el alcance y le pedí que sostuviera a mi gato mientras examinaba detenidamente a la gata ploma.

-Dime que no se hizo nada por favor…-Me decía Natsuki evidentemente preocupada, al parecer después de todo sí quería a su gatita.

-Descuida está bien, no le pasó nada. Bien lo dicen siempre: los gatos no solo tienen siete vidas, sino que siempre caen en cuatro patas.

-Menos mal… Alyssa me mataría si lo supiera, me dio dinero para que la cuidara…-Me retracto, no creo que a Natsuki le interese nadie más que ella.

Llevamos a los dos gatitos a sus casas y aseguramos todas las puertas y ventanas, ayudé a Natsuki con el desastre y prometí comprarle su persiana, razón por la cual me encuentro ahora con ella en el centro comercial. De camino no dijo nada, se la pasó con sus audífonos todo el tiempo, mientras que en algunas paradas tomaba fotografías, algunas me las tomaba a mí muy descaradamente como agotándome la paciencia. Se cansará, yo soy demasiado paciente.

Natsuki no trabajaba de fotógrafa como en un inicio pensé, era sólo su pasatiempo, ella acababa de recibirse como arquitecta, eso confirmó lo de la maqueta en su habitación la cual mi gato felizmente no destrozó pero que observé al entrar, no me imagino cómo se pondría de histérica… porque aunque parezca en calma, he podido comprender que es una mujer sumamente explosiva. Me aterra.

Entramos a una tienda departamental para darme cuenta de que Natsuki veía todo menos lo que fuimos a comprar, es decir, se la pasaba viendo desde cuadros hasta artículos de colección, de esos que se encuentran en toda tienda y que nadie o casi nadie les presta atención. Siendo precisamente los objetos más raros los que miraba con mayor detenimiento. Para mi fortuna, pronto se aburrió de mirar y pasamos de largo hasta la salida de la tienda, donde la puerta te llevaba a donde la pista de patinaje del centro comercial, se encontraba. Apenas y ponías un pie cerca de la atracción preferida de jóvenes y niños, empezabas a sentir cómo se te helaba la sangre.

De la nada, Natsuki a quien pensé otra vez sumergida en esa extraña dimensión suya a la que viajaba con sus audífonos y de la que sólo ella sabía si de verdad emitían algún sonido; se paró en seco y se dirigió a mí – Vamos - La miré como si tuviera dos cabezas y una me guiñara un ojo, pero eso no aminoró su idea loca - A la pista, patinemos.

- Tienes que estar bromeando… - Pero Natsuki no estaba ni siquiera sonriendo y tampoco estaba pidiendo por favor, es más, no esperó más y me haló del brazo para llevarnos a la taquilla donde sin preguntarme de nuevo pidió un par de patines.

-Yo no quiero, gracias - Me dirigí al vendedor de boletos para la pista - La señorita nomás.

-¿Acaso no sabes patinar? - Me miró con un tanto de burla y otro, de arrogancia.

-Por supuesto, soy una experta - Y no sé por qué mentí, supongo que su risilla burlona hizo que mi lengua dijera cosas que mi mente no creía - Pero me siento algo resfriada, el frío de la pista me hará mal - Sí, casi me aplaudo por mi habilidad tan grande para mentir, sólo que no contaba con la astucia de la joven arquitecta.

-¿No será que tienes miedo de que alguien como yo, te haga quedar en ridículo en la pista? Ser maduro no es sinónimo de ser aburrido, que te quede claro- Es una pesada. Iba a responder pero una chica se acercó donde nosotras porque al parecer ya se iba, ella saludó a Natsuki con cierta familiaridad. Juraría haber visto chispas en su intercambio de saludos, tal como cuando el metal rasguña una piedra, sin embargo no supe por qué o al menos, no en ese momento.

-Hola Natsuki, ¿has venido a patinar o a limpiar el piso? – Uy, yo no le diría eso a esta mujer.

-¿Olvidas quién ganó en nuestro último encuentro y dónde acabaste tú?

-Eso fue suerte tuya, que la pista estuviera muy mojada y provocara mi caída, aunque estoy segura que tuviste que ver, siempre haces trampa. Pero eso no volverá a suceder.

-Seguro.-Dijo Natsuki jugueteando con su chalina.

-Hay un concurso de patinaje el mes que viene, pero de seguro tú no competirás porque no tienes las agallas para retarme - En este punto decidí sentarme en la banca donde los usuarios se colocan los patines, pues el orgullo comenzaba a dolerme-Estaré ahí para que me veas el polvo.

-Es por parejas…- Y de momento, como que me sentí tan inocente ante la discusión de ambas muchachas que…una de esas raras pero tan frecuentes sensaciones de que algo malo ocurriría, me invadió.

-Tengo pareja – Empezaba a preguntarme quien hasta que hice clic. Oh no, ella no estará pensando - Ella – Oh sí, ella sí lo está pensando, no puede ser, dios, en serio buscaba un hoyo en el hielo donde pudiera meter mi cabeza- ¡Es una experta patinadora!-Dijo Natsuki apuntándome con el dedo índice. ¿Qué no debería hacer competencia de maquetas o algo así?

- ¿Así? No me digas…

– Instruye niños por las tardes y sus padres fueron instructores también-Le faltó decir que crío lagartos en mi jardín. ¡Par de cínicas!

-Pues qué raro porque si mal no recuerdo la vi en una clínica cuando mi padre compraba un gato, es ella estoy segura…

-Ah, eso… eso es sólo un pasatiempo, luego del patinaje se dedica a la veterinaria; es que no las has visto, pero ya lo harás y cuando lo hagas no querrás ni dar la cara – Era yo la que no quería dar la cara, en serio que la gente ya nos empezaba a ver algo mal… Y justo cuando pensé que era una excelente mentirosa, sale alguien todavía mejor. Natsuki, puede vender hasta piedras, porque la joven pelirroja se veía convencida de todo lo que le dijo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio como midiendo la una a la otra, para finalmente despedirse como si nada, hasta con un beso en la mejilla, eso fue increíble.- ¡Saludos a tu madre! Y no te olvides que hay ensayo con la banda…-A eso le llamo camaleónico carácter.

-Igualmente Nao- Natsuki se acercó con dos pares de patines y me exigió que me pusiera el mío, se veía iracunda y murmuraba cosas, sola, parecía una loca desquiciada refunfuñando en su domo del enojo, y yo… yo tenía ganas de huir, no miento. Me los puse lentamente; los ajustaba cordón por cordón, esperando el milagro que impidiera seguir con esta treta, en eso ella se fue a la pista donde no pude evitar el ver cómo se movía grácil en el hielo y en ese punto me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al mentir, mi gato me las iba a pagar, de eso estaba segura, si es que sobrevivía a esto...

La joven detuvo su movimiento para acercarse donde yo me encontraba, que era aferrada a la barda de la pista de donde no pretendía moverme ni un pelín. Natsuki me extendió la mano y yo la tomé del brazo y me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero era de esperarse que en cuanto me soltó, no pasaron ni tres segundos en que me fui de madres contra el hielo. Era de esperarse.

-Si te fracturas una pierna hay excusa para cambiarte….

-¡Qué! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ay no te hagas.-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.-Sé bien que no puedes ni avanzar diez metros en línea recta, eres una mentirosa.

-Mira quién habla….-Me sostuvo con ambas manos y sin que me diera cuenta me halaba a su compás, deslizándome sobre el hielo con simpleza.

-Lo mío fue justo y necesario… pero tú, tú me has obligado a hacer algo que no quería…-Dijo de modo reclamante.

-No comprendo…

-Con cuidado, no sueltes mi mano y trata de imitarme.-Me decía mientras que con lentos movimientos me enseñaba a seguirla.

-Deberé buscar ayuda, tú te esconderás, ya algo se me ocurrirá, pero ya sé bien quien puede ser mi pareja en el concurso…- Y así, casi, casi con la paciencia que requiere una persona para enseñarle a un niño a montar la bicicleta, Natsuki me dio vueltas por la pista. Lo mío siempre fue el ballet, pero hasta la adolescencia y la verdad patinar es algo que nunca me llamó la atención, sin embargo no puedo negar que del cien por ciento del tiempo que he pasado con Natsuki, un noventa ha sido trágico, el otro diez verdaderamente ameno.

Aquella tarde ella me invitó un café porque aunque traté de disimular me estaba muriendo de frío por lo que me prestó su chalina; fue ahí donde me platicaba acerca de sus aficiones, las cuales son muchas, pero he aquí unas cuantas: forma parte de una banda de rock desde hace tres años (aunque está casi fuera de ella por que los estudios y recientes ofertas de trabajo, le impiden ir), toca la guitarra rítmica, ama la fotografía y es por ello que se la pasa tomando fotografías a diestra y siniestra, practica patinaje sobre hielo desde la escuela y creo cuando niña pertenecía al club de equitación. Natsuki es una mujer sumamente inquieta, nunca deja de observar hacia todos lados o de golpetear el suelo con las suelas de sus zapatos; a mí me encantan las boinas que suele utilizar… sin embargo esto lo reservo sólo para mí.

-Te llevaré a un lugar…-le dije sin pensarlo, a lo que ella sólo asintió curiosa, tan así que durante gran parte del trayecto, no preguntó siquiera a dónde íbamos, sólo me observaba muy curiosa y ¿asustada?

-La cafeína es mala para ti… -Cuando la observé interrogante continuó.-Conduces como loca, ¿lo sabías? Caray mujer esa pobre anciana poco más y se lanza hacia la vereda.

-Y yo que pensé que te conocía y que por eso te saludaba - Bromeé, que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, me refiero al saludo, claro está.

-Nos estaba insultando. – Aclaró casi susurrando sus palabras, pues si comenzaba a notar algo muy característico de Natsuki era que, cuando no pensaba seguir hablando lo último que decía era siempre entre murmullos. Esta vez no fue la excepción, pues ella se quedó callada nuevamente e inmersa en su mundo del cual iba y venía a su antojo. Brindándonos a los demás, el placer de su compañía o el silencio de sus pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando le vi moverse algo incómoda en el asiento, lo que me indicaba que comenzaría a hablar en cualquier instante y así fue - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Aunque esta vez fue diferente.

-Claro, dime.-Le dije yo sin perder de vista el camino, pues suelo ser algo distraída.

-Cuando te despides de alguien a quien has besado por primera vez, ¿Cómo lo haces?-Su pregunta casi me hizo pasar el rojo, tuve que frenar de golpe.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sólo responde…

-Muy bien, pero no comprendo a que te refieres con haber besado a alguien por primera vez.

-Ok, por ejemplo: Conocí a un muchacho y me agradó mucho, surgieron chispas y luego de darnos un beso, sin que ninguno hiciera alguna proposición o algo, y pues luego del beso las chispas desaparecieron. Yo me despido al final… ¿con un beso nuevamente?

-Pues no sé tú, pero si a mí no me agradó, simplemente me despido con un simple adiós; aunque alguna vez pasé por ello y mi política ha sido despedirme con un beso en la mejilla si es algo de nunca más y con un beso en los labios si hubo química… tú sabes…-El tema no era tan embarazoso después de todo, pero la luz verde pareció darle la vuelta a tan rara página.

-Llegamos-Ni bien dije eso, Natsuki salió como marinero que pisa tierra firme después de mucho, cargó su bolso, como indicando que de seguro tomaría fotos. Yo la llevé a un bar pero no uno cualquiera, un lugar realmente increíble a mi parecer, habían músicos diversos según su turno en el estrado pero eso no era lo interesante; aquel lugar era como un museo, una casa para el bohemio corazón artista; no había centímetro de los muros que no tuviera pinturas o fotografías, antiguas y contemporáneas; también un salón donde habían todo tipo de objetos raros hechos por artesanos de la calle, todos objetos muy curiosos, complejos como simples. Natsuki tomaba fotos mientras yo bebía una cerveza, me halaba de un lugar a otro; y aquel lugar quedaba en un doceavo piso (era un lugar que conocí gracias a alguien que en su tiempo fue muy especial), tenía un balcón que daba una bella vista de la caótica ciudad, llevaba años sin poner un pie ahí y me alegré enormemente que continuara ahí.

-¿Sabes cuál es el encanto de los balcones?-Me dijo Natsuki contemplando la ciudad, como si tuviera alas y las extendiera el viento.

-¿Cuál…?-le pregunte bebiéndome hasta el impuesto de mi cerveza fría.

-Que no importa si hace frío o hace calor; simplemente son románticos.-Romance, a mi vida le hacía falta eso desde hacía mucho, y me pareció irónico que ella lo mencionara.

-¿Quieres un poco?-Le pregunté enseñándole mi botella con un poco de cerveza, aunque anteriormente le ofrecí una pero no quiso.

-Sólo un poco…-me dijo recibiendo mi botella, la cual observó durante unos segundos, para después asentarla sobre la mesa -Claro que quiero un poco.- murmuró y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y luego me besó, juro yo que fueron los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida, pero cerré mis ojos para saborear aquel momento.

-Deliciosa-me dijo entre risas y dándose la media vuelta, me vio ahí con el rostro hecho un laberinto y me tomó la mano, para devolverme a la realidad, era hora de irnos a casa, a la de cada cual. Cuando llegamos entre risas por las ocurrencias de Natsuki, quien suele decir cosas muy graciosas de la nada:- ¿Por qué el gallo no tiene manos?-Ni idea, le dije yo- Es porque la gallina no tiene tetas…- nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi apartamento y durante unos segundos la vi fijamente y ella a mí.

-Debo irme Shizuru, la he pasado genial contigo…

-Yo igual, gracias por el café. Nuevamente.-Le dije con evidente emoción.

-Gracias por la cerveza.- Dijo haciendo que la sangre se me subiera al rostro, y cuando iba a despedirme de ella, por inercia como cada vez que me despido de alguien inclino el rostro ofreciendo la mejilla, ella, con el dedo índice me detuvo y lo enderezó (mi rostro), poniéndome frente a frente para plantarme un cálido y fugaz beso de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Shizuru.-Dicho esto se fue por el pasillo hasta su casa… A ocho metros de distancia.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Círculo de la Casualidad**

¿Puede alguien realmente saber lo que otra persona está pensando? Definitivamente es imposible, quizá de cierta forma pueda ser estimada su cognitiva capacidad, sin embargo continúa aquella ambigüedad de conocer a ciencia cierta el espacio infinito en la mente de cada ser humano. Algunas personas pueden ser muy sensitivas e intuitivas, quizá porque desarrollan aquello que algunos llaman el sexto sentido, en donde las corazonadas juegan su papel más importante. Ergo, tan sólo es posible sospechar de otro ser humano, sus ideas más pequeñas como grandes; sus conceptos sobre un asunto u otro; sus proyecciones o favoritismos; hasta sus temores o inquietudes. Todas esas sensaciones mezcladas con ideas que se contienen o se cuelan por la mente al corazón y de ése a los impulsos. Y de los impulsos lo que luego de los actos descabellados que se puedan cometer quede, pero no es posible una definición que nos guíe en ese proceso tan incierto de permitirnos pensar en alguien más de la cuenta, como Shizuru, quien se la pasaba maquinando en su cabeza las posibles ideas que Natsuki pudiera tener acerca de ella, sin siquiera sospechar que una aturdida Natsuki pasaba por lo mismo.

Natsuki tenía un proyecto entre manos, en la comodidad de su hogar, en su habitación que para ella es más como un santuario, donde por todos lados está plasmada su personalidad: desde su grupo favorito hasta el proyecto laboral más reciente. La pasión por su trabajo era evidente, tanto esmero y la paciencia para canalizar sus ideas, lo que su descabellada y pragmática mente le permitía concebir, mientras que en su escritorio inclinado diseñaba los ambientes de lo que en un futuro sería una edificación; no hay mayor sueño para un proyectista que ver hecho realidad y funcional aquello que engendraron sus ideas, porque el criterio es esencial. Todo parte de un diseño, y era el punto crucial donde todo su criterio e imaginación eran puestos a prueba. Pero en el escritorio se encontraban todos los materiales; tal como el software en su computadora a la espera de los datos necesarios. No faltaba la arquitecta, lo que faltaba era la concentración, o mejor dicho el enfoque… Natsuki yacía concentrada en el directorio telefónico donde el número que buscaba ya lo había encontrado, en realidad se debatía entre si debía hacer la llamada o no, era obvio que llevaba algo de tiempo pensándoselo, porque los enormes números de sus relojes digitales parecían insultantes. Se acentuaba su repetida manía de ver su reloj de pulsera, luego el del velador y por último al de la pared… para luego posar su vista sobre su teléfono inalámbrico, el cual secuestró de la sala hacía más de una hora, y que estaba en su mano a la espera de algún número. Estaba recargada sobre el asiento giratorio en el que, de a ratos se mecía en giros de una dirección a otra, donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Por otro lado, Shizuru tenía más de una hora de haber llegado del trabajo, después de un día algo cansado por las campañas para mascotas caninas que se estaban dando en el trabajo: vacunas por aquí y por allá, con pacientes dóciles y rebeldes. Cuando ella se recibió de veterinaria, pensó que tendría un proceso largo y lento por enfrentar en el camino a la independencia laboral, pero no fue así; por su profundo cuidado y amor por los animales, aquella nobleza que la caracteriza y también por su excelencia en ese campo fue que una de sus maestras y amigas, experimentada y en busca de una socia, le propuso formar parte de su empresa y fue así como se animaron a consolidar la clínica que hoy en día les quita tiempo y les brinda la satisfacción de hacer lo que más les gusta, sin mencionar la estabilidad económica que si bien no es lo primordial, cómo calma los nervios.

Luego de un baño de relajo y en compañía de sus dos amadas mascotas, aquella perra que odia el frío suelo y prefiere ver la tv en el sofá junto a su dueña a quien mordisquea cada que puede, parecía siempre esperarla con mucha alegría, y mágicamente conocía bien su horario de paseo. Mientras que el gato, con la mirada más perdida que de costumbre contemplaba la calle desde la ventana, faltaba más, estaba resentido. Una sensación incomoda la persiguió durante todo el largo día se hizo más intensa desde que llegó: Shizuru sintió la enorme necesidad de saber de Natsuki a quien no había visto hacía días, por los ajetreos en el trabajo e inesperadas visitas de su madre, quien como siempre le dejó rosas sobre el piano.- ¿Cuándo será el día que esa cosa sirva para algo más? Te pago las clases…-Le dijo su madre, mientras examinaba a su hija a su manera, con minuciosos comentarios y preguntas. Su madre vivía con su hermano mayor, pero nunca olvidaba visitar su menor y única hija. Así que se puso en pie de inmediato y tomó el directorio de junto a su teléfono, si algo tenía claro era bien con qué dirección debía buscar. Resultaba increíble que no tuviera las agallas como para salir por la puerta, caminar unos metros de distancia y tocar el timbre de los Kuga. Pero no, prefirió el camino largo y cuando por fin encontró el número de teléfono, se quedó pensando en qué le diría, o mejor dicho cómo se lo diría, estaba claro que quería invitarla a salir, para cenar a algún lindo lugar por ejemplo. O tal vez no tanto a cenar, quizá tan sólo dar un corto paseo por algún sitio, total, que la movilidad no era un problema para ella… Aunque para eso primero necesitaba un pretexto, no podía hablar tan sólo para decirle – hola, tiempo sin vernos, que tal ¿quieres salir? - Al mismo estilo Johnny Bravo, ridículo, se repetía Shizuru, sobre todo porque eran vecinas y aunque quizá no hayan cruzado más de dos palabras desde aquel día, eso no significaba que no supieran nada la una de la otra.-¡Horror…! Soy una cobarde…

Shizuru colgó el teléfono domiciliario por tercera vez, estaba que se arrancaba los pelos por no poder encontrar un pretexto plausible para algo tan simple como pedir una cita, bueno, no una cita, una salida. Sí. Un café… No, esa opción ya estaba sobregirada, el asunto está trillado. -¡Rayos!- Gritó con frustración, provocando que Cebolla parara las orejas y que Obeso levantara una ceja hacia su ama, para después volver a su actividad previa que era simplemente contemplar hacia fuera del departamento por la ventana de la sala.

Mientras que en el departamento contiguo Natsuki también contemplaba la calle desde la ventana, con el teléfono aún en la mano, también esperando se le ocurriera una buena excusa para visitar a su vecina.

Shizuru entonces se armó de valor y decidió que diría cualquier tontería pero que hablaría con Natsuki aunque sea para saludar, pero justo cuando extendió la mano hacia el auricular… El aparato repicó causándole dar un leve brinco desde su lugar. Era su madre, quien le preguntó desde lo que almorzó hasta recordarle que regara las flores para que no se marchitaran tan pronto. –Tu hermano ha conseguido una novia terrible…

-Díselo a él no a mí…

-A mí no me escucha, eso bien lo sabes- A mí menos pensó Shizuru, pero prefirió no echarle más leña al fuego.

-Te contaré…-Y empezó el sermón sabatino, ese donde la vida de todos menos la de Shizuru, es más importante. Era la forma en que su madre podía entablar conversación con aquella mujer tan ermitaña, quien parecía agonizar al recordar que detrás del muro vivía Natsuki y que los minutos se le estaban escurriendo y frustrada comía una manzana roja mientras oía a su madre, pensando en quizá era hora de cambiar las cortinas... Sin embargo ahí estaba, como una buena hijita de mamá, después de todo, desde que su padre se fue de este mundo, ella es todo lo que le queda. (y_y)

En el departamento contiguo, Natsuki tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número que recientemente se había aprendido de memoria, pero en eso alguien llamó a su puerta. Natsuki guardó silencio como siempre que no quiere visitas o que su madre la interrumpa en su trabajo.

-¡Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta!-esa voz crispó a Natsuki de pies a cabeza quien caminó de puntillas a su cama sin hacer el menor ruido. Mientras que el golpeteo en la puerta continuaba.

-Ah, con que no quieres abrir eh… te haces la difícil… pues fíjate que tengo llave, así que voy a entrar. Si estás desnuda cúbrete, no quiero pervertir mi puro cerebro. Natsuki se contuvo las ganas de murmurar.

-La joven de cabellos rojos atados en un moño algo escandaloso entró a la habitación, y al encontrarla silenciosa y a oscuras, miró sospechosa el ambiente, prendió la luz y caminó hacia la cama y levantó de un solo jalón la manta que cubría a una Natsuki resignada, cruzada de brazos y con tremendo puchero.-Te haces la dormida… ¡Cómo es posible! Ni me visitas, ya casi no se de ti y encima te escondes bajo tu manta de conejitos…-

-Son canguros… ¿Qué quieres Midori?… todavía falta para navidad-Dijo Natsuki con sarcasmo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba asiento, entre risas escondidas.

-Mi sentido arácnido me indicó que me necesitas, así que aquí estoy. ¿Te caí como anillo al dedo eh?

- No me queda de otra, mamá no me deja echarte… oye, ¿de dónde tienes la llave de mi habitación?-Desde que Natsuki se mudó no había visto a su prima, que dicho sea de paso es su gran amiga, una de las pocas; es una especie de simbiosis, ambas se toleran, no sólo porque se necesitan sino porque en verdad se comprenden, y en verdad sí que se aguantan, sobre todo eso. A Natsuki aunque no lo demostrara, Midori le causaba mucha gracia y siempre le alegraba verla, aunque nunca fuera a visitarla porque no era necesario, tarde o temprano Midori aparecía.

-Alyssa me la dio.- Dijo Midori encogiéndose de hombros, Natsuki miró a Midori por unos segundos como pensando si la sacaba a patadas o si simplemente la ignoraba, como tantas otras veces le ha hecho, para divertirse con sus quejas – ¿Qué tienes en las manos? ¿Tu teléfono? ¿Vas a salir? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me vas a llevar?– La habilidad de auto responderse era una de las tantas cualidades que Midori poseía, eso y el adueñarse de las cosas de Natsuki, quien parecía la mayor y no al revés como realmente era. Natsuki simplemente miraba el cómo su prima se limaba las uñas reposando su humanidad sobre su colchón.

Natsuki miró nuevamente su teléfono y desistió de intentar marcarle a Shizuru, después de todo, quizá ella tuviera otros planes o tal vez esté descansando, además ya tenía cola. Le llamaría mañana sin falta, se dijo, cosa rara, el gusto no le duraba tanto. – No, no tengo planes de salir – contestó la pregunta de Midori entre suspiros, mientras su mente se despedía por última vez de la idea de hablarle a la veterinaria.

- Perfecto, ¡Nos vamos de tono! – _Ir de tono_, lo que en el vocabulario de Midori significaba, salir a beber a un lado y terminar bailando en otro…

-Pero yo…-

-Nos vamos. ¡He dicho!-Dijo Midori apuntando a Natsuki y luego a ella misma rápidamente-El Kamikaze tiene barra libre hoy… – Explicó una animada pelirroja quien se relamía los bigotes de tan sólo pensar en el amargo pero delicioso néctar de los dioses y vino de los pobres, la cerveza.

-Ahí no… Me da vergüenza regresar a ese sitio, ya sabes lo que pasó… además la mesera y eso… no, no, no. Yo no vuelvo ahí. – Midori se tomó unos segundos para recordar el desastre que ocasionaron en su última salida, donde en un recuento hubieron extranjeros furiosos, vasos rotos, fuego, acoso a la mesera, una mesa de pool ganada y una enorme deuda (que felizmente fue pagada con la mesa de pool ganada).

-Ya ni trabaja ahí, el otro día fui y me dijeron que había renunciado, pero el trabajo parecía no gustarle, supongo que tú fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso - Minimizó Midori, pero conociendo a su prima predilecta, prefirió entonces convencerla de ir a otro sitio de la mejor manera que conocía, o sea engañándola vilmente – Bueno, vamos a otro bar, esta vez yo te invito.

-¿Es en serio? La última vez dijiste lo mismo.

-Es en serio.

-Ok…-Natsuki no pudo dejar de verla sospechosa porque sabía que esa era una mentira, así que prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda a su prima y ni tarda ni perezosa se arregló en un segundo para salir del edificio preparada psicológicamente a no volver a su casa sino hasta el día siguiente. Así fue como montadas en la motocicleta de la pelirroja, una auténtica temeraria, dio inicio su escapada nocturna.

La llamada de Shizuru finalmente terminó, era algo así como un lavado de cerebro, porque siempre era de esa manera, la madre era la voz cantante y Shizuru, era la receptora sin remedio.- Si tú no me oyes dime hija, ¿quién lo hará?- solía decirle su madre, y razón tenía.

El problema fue que ni bien había pasado un minuto de que colgara su anterior llamada y ya tenía otra que le entraba-No puede ser…-, esta vez era su socia (o sucia como ella la llamaba), Anh, quien renegaba por haber estado marcándole más de cuatro veces y haber encontrado su línea ocupada.

- ¿Tu novio te dejó? ¿Tu gato es gay? O de seguro… ¿estás embarazada? Porque suenas histérica. ¿Cuál es el apuro mujer? Te oigo- Refunfuñó una agotada castaña que se ponía en pie nuevamente para permitir que la sangre le circulase por las piernas, mientras comenzaba a exasperarse porque pareciera que una fuerza sobrenatural se opusiera a que realizara esa llamada de sábado por la noche, si lo único que quería era una inocente salida.

-Mi gato no, pero tú si… Seguro estás viendo chicas en bikini y por eso me tratas con desprecio… mira como me tratas, te mueres por mí no lo niegues- Una estrepitosa tos se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, provocando que Anh sonriera ampliamente y con picardía, pues sabía sin la necesidad de ver a su amiga que había dado en el clavo y que ahora su rostro se encontraba rojo como un tomate.

-Eres una idiota… estoy en medio de algo, estoy ocupada con tu foto, ¿feliz? – Vociferó, no sin antes tamborilear los dedos sobre el piano en señal de fastidio. Se estresaba con facilidad cuando la interrumpían en sus planes.

-Oh, yo que pensaba invitarte a que nos tomemos una copa por ahí… Ya sabes, como dos buenas y viejas amigas que conviven como la gente normal y no tan sólo en el trabajo, como tú… comprenderás – Anh tenía razón, en realidad Shizuru no salía nunca o casi nunca, salvo compromisos verdaderamente necesarios, se había convertido en un ermitaña por voluntad.

-Ah… Disculpa Anh, de verdad tengo que hacer esto, te aviso cualquier cosa. ¡Gracias por llamar! - No le dio tiempo a su colega de refutarle, pues cortó la llamada y rápidamente marcó el número de los Kuga.

-¿Sí? Diga.-Era Saeko, la madre de Natsuki, quien contestó de lo más relajada.

-Eh… Buenas noches Saeko, habla Shizuru Fujino, vivo al…

-Oh, Shizuru, claro que sé quién eres… ¡Alyssa, no le des eso al gato!-Dijo con voz de ogro para de nuevo relajarla y continuar con Shizuru.

-¿Se encuentra Natsuki?...-El corazón le latía fuerte, se imaginaba qué pensaría Saeko si supiera que busca a su hija por razones que no le agradarían saber.

-Pues, te diré, no tiene ni diez minutos de que salió con su prima, vino a llevársela.-le confirmó su principal temor del día. Natsuki no estaba disponible hoy, se había ido con su prima y difícilmente regresara antes de las doce. Shizuru se despidió lo más cortés que pudo para no sonar decepcionada y colgó el auricular del teléfono, para después levantarlo y marcarle a su vieja amiga – Anh, amiga mía, ¿aún quieres salir…?

Shizuru estacionó su vehículo en la puerta del hogar de Anh, se sabía la ruta de memoria por las incontables veces que le iba a buscar, pues antes salían frecuentemente hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo con tal incidencia. La sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba en esa casa era inquietante, pues siempre le recibían sus mascotas entre ladridos para después brincarle encima cuando se sentaba en los muebles de la sala, tres perritos iguales, Shizuru no tenía idea de cómo Anh les distinguía tan bien. –Son la misma cosa-Decía para sí mientras llamaba a las perritas con números, es decir, 1,2 y 3. Para Shizuru tocar la puerta era simplemente absurdo, ella entraba a la casa como si fuera una extensión de su departamento, el ala opuesta donde todo era risas y felicidad y de vez en cuando uno que otro grito, pantufla voladora o alguna madre mencionada. Con cierto recelo asomó el rostro hacia la alcoba principal, pues sabía de antemano que cuando Anh le decía a Shizuru que estaría lista en media hora, era porque en ese tiempo todavía se estaba bañando y le faltaba una hora más y como ya había mordido el sebo, pues ni modo, a esperar.

Esta vez no era la excepción, pues Anh aún no salía del baño mientras Reito, su novio, se encontraba recostado en la cama viendo la televisión, donde curiosamente el aparato proyectaba la imagen de uno de los partidos de la serie mundial.

-No sabía que estaban pasando ese juego - Comentó Shizuru a un indiferente y transformado Reito (el deporte lo transforma en testosterona pura), quien tan sólo gruñó asintiendo con la cabeza y le hizo un ademán de que se sentara en la cama a ver el juego, ambos sabían que Anh todavía no escogía ni su vestido, se vieron el uno al otro para luego encogerse de hombros y continuar viendo hacia el recuadro mágico, sí ese de 42 pulgadas.

-Han remontado el marcador – Comentó de la nada el hombre – Se han ido a extra innings y no se ve para cuando acabe el partido - El rostro normalmente indiferente de Reito se iluminó lleno de emoción, era un apasionado de los deportes y ese era el punto en común que ambos tenían, aparte de Anh, claro está. Él era un tipo muy tranquilo y aunque no fuera semejante a ella, era sin duda su complemento (El de Anh).

-Lleva toda la tarde viendo ese juego - Protestó la mujer – Le he pedido que haga la cena para que se despegue de ese colchón que de tantas horas en la misma posición ya tiene grabado su trasero – Reito miró a su mujer de manera muy curiosa, como cayéndole en gracia lo que dijo pero ignorándola como para enfurecerla, pero Anh sólo sonrió con maldad, pues esas miradas no tenían ningún efecto en ella. Anh no tenía ningún inconveniente en quedarse las tardes mirando el televisor o acompañar a su novio a los juegos del equipo local, era sólo que después de un tiempo con la misma rutina se hartaba y él era un hombre muy sedentario, alguien con pies de plomo que se asentaba con facilidad. Ella era aire puro, no podía estar encerrada por mucho.

-Ya vámonos, ¿no? A no ser que quieras que me duerma aquí en tu cama, digo, él tú, yo… sólo piénsalo…– Dijo Shizuru antes de que su amiga le aventara la almohada en la cara. Anh le haló del brazo, le dio un beso a su novio y la sacó de la casa casi a rastras.

-Vete de frente al centro, buscaremos un bonito karaoke para que amenices la noche con tus berridos acústicos.

-Karaoke no por favor - Protestó la menor de las veterinarias con cierto bochorno - Sabes que los lugares escandalosos no me gustan.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? ¿A ese restaurante donde cenas con tu madre? ¡Por favor! Es para viejitos y tortillas sin pareja… Ups, lo hice otra vez. Pensé en voz alta.

-Al karaoke pues… pero agárrate-Dijo Shizuru mientras arrancaba como loca su vehículo, -Me pregunto, ¿qué estaría haciendo Natsuki a esas horas?- se dijo mientras observaba las calles en lo que duraba el rojo del semáforo.

-Oye Shizuru, ¿cómo te va con tu vecina? ¿Ya te pidió la tacita de azúcar?-Shizuru solo la miró feo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Es en serio, qué ha pasado con ella, ¿Te sigue gustando o…?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero quién sabe donde esté, llamé a su casa y su madre me dijo que salió con su prima…

-Tu expresión… no lo puedo creer, Shizuru Fujino, ¿tienes miedo de que conozca a alguien en sus salidas y se olvide de ti?-Anh lo entendió muy bien.

-Pues sí…

-¿Y qué te mande por un tubo porque un tipo rubio con pinta de modelo se le presente y crea que es más razonable estar con un hombre a que con una mujer porque así su madre no le hará líos en el supuesto caso que no supiera sus preferencias sexuales?-Shizuru frenó de golpe.

-¿Quieres callarte? No me ayudas. En eso una motocicleta cruzó la calle ortogonalmente a la calle de Shizuru, aparcándose al cruzar la calle del lado derecho, mientras que Shizuru comenzaba a acelerar alejándose en cámara lenta en tanto una muchacha se bajaba de la motocicleta quitándose el casco en un movimiento hipnótico, era Natsuki. Shizuru se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar, pero debía ir hasta el retorno para volver hacia aquella calle.

-Oye Shizuru esa joven no era…-Le dijo Anh.

-Oh sí, así que querida, olvida tu Karaoke, hoy vamos a un antro de esos que tanto criticamos.-Dijo Shizuru acelerando hasta encontrar el retorno de la vía.

**()()()**

-¡Me engañaste!-Dijo una aparentemente estafada Natsuki, en la puerta del Kamikaze.

-Ya supéralo, ándale vamos, estamos en la puerta.

-Te dije que no, y cuando digo no, es NO. Así que vámonos.

-Joder mujer, qué caprichosa eres, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos a ir?

-Dame las llaves, yo te llevo. Ya encontraremos un lugar, además, no todo tiene que ser planificado.

-Como quieras, pero yo insisto, nada te cuesta entrar, ya estamos aquí.-Natsuki ignoró a Midori quien se subió detrás de ella y se fueron sin rumbo a buscar algo divertido que hacer, en eso, en la misma calle pero en dirección contraria el coche de Shizuru se detenía nuevamente en la luz roja.

-Shizuru qué aburrida eres, cambia esa música, es sábado, Purcell puede esperar.-Buscó algo en su bolso, era un USB.-Aquí tengo algo más interesante.-Dijo Anh quien haciendo honor a su apodo de manos de trapo lo soltó sin querer, obligando a Shizuru a ayudarla a buscarlo antes de que las cogiera la luz verde, razón por la cual Natsuki no la vio desde el carril contrario y continuó su rumbo.

Para cuando las mujeres llegaron a la calle del Kamikaze, no divisaron ninguna motocicleta, resignada, una joven castaña se dio la media vuelta y continúo con los planes de Anh, así que fijó su rumbo hacia el Karaoke. Desde que llegaron, Anh pidió de beber algo que le soltara los nervios para proceder con su fantasía de cantante.

-Emborráchate conmigo y pedimos un taxi.

-Mmmm no creo.-Dijo Shizuru más pensativa que de costumbre, mientras la nueva pista era para la mesa que estaba detrás de ellas, la cual estaba dividida por un muro de blocks de vidrio, parte de la decoración.

-Anda, te has puesto muy aburrida, no eras así, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que me corrompió.-La canción duró poco, pero había algo en esa melodiosa voz que puso más inquieta a Shizuru.

-Ok, está bien, iré por tu bebida, ya que parece que aquí se tardan un siglo para cada mesa.

**()()()**

-Natsuki, no bebas tanto, luego no quiero que arruines el lugar y no quieras volver…-Natsuki sí que bebía como vikingo, como todo buen profesional de la construcción y conexas.

-Iré por más bebidas, no me mires así, tenía sed, cantar da sed, te consta. Ahora vuelvo.- El destino es así, te niega algo cuando más lo quieres y te lo da cuando menos te lo esperas. Shizuru, distraída como siempre chocó con una joven derramándole la cerveza encima.

-¡Por qué no te fijas pedazo de idiot...! ¿Shizuru?-Natsuki no pudo evitar la grata sorpresa.

-No sabes cómo lo siento, en verdad…-Decía Shizuru pasándole la servilleta por los hombros hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba rozando.

-Caray, lo siento, yo en verdad…- Se puso colorada pero gracias a las luces nadie lo notó.

-Descuida yo me encargo. ¿Has crecido o es idea mía?

-Mmm, debe ser porque esta vez traigo tacones, normalmente sólo tú los usas…-Natsuki le tomó la mano y fueron por sus bebidas, al volver la llevó hasta su mesa preguntándole con quién había ido y cuál era su mesa, entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca pero separadas por aquella pared de blocks de vidrio.

-Natsuki, ella es mi prima Midori la pillina.-Ambas se saludaron de forma muy cordial, pero cada una escudriñó a la otra en lo que pudo, sobre todo Midori, quien era alguien muy celosa, como si nadie mereciera realmente estar con su primita. Luego todas juntas se acercaron donde Anh, quien feliz de la idea aceptó que se pasaran a una mesa más grande, donde en camaradería y chistes por aquí y por allá, bebían y cantaban a todo pulmón. Mientras las horas se escurrían como la cera de una vela al fuego. Midori y Anh congeniaron muy bien, es más ambas eran unas tiranas que no perdían la oportunidad de ventilar los momentos más ridículos de sus amigas.

-Hubieran visto la cara del tipo cuando Natsuki se tropezó de ebria y le arruinó su pirámide de copas…- o cosas como:-Shizuru se bronceó con los lentes puestos y ni siquiera lo había notado…-Mientras que por debajo de la mesa, Shizuru buscó a tientas la mano de Natsuki, quien la tomó de manera traviesa, y en un momento dado, cuando sus acompañantes parecían coincidir en temas políticos o sobre acoso varonil... se la pasaban diciendo tontería y media. Natsuki le dijo a Shizuru:-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-A lo que Shizuru asintió y dejándole a Anh su bolso, con todo lo que en él guardaba, como las llaves de su auto por ejemplo. Natsuki le dio el casco de copiloto a Shizuru, quien al subirse se aferró a su espalda descaradamente… luego de un breve paseo y de disfrutar del aire y la grata compañía decidieron estacionarse por la carretera, en un lugar muy alejado donde Natsuki llevó a Shizuru para pasar un "lindo" rato.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?-Le preguntó Shizuru, a quien Natsuki no le respondió siquiera, no con palabras sino que simplemente se lo dio.

-¡Intenté llamarte!- se dijeron al unísono y luego sonrieron.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Shizuru embelesada por la bella figura de Natsuki confinada en esos pantalones de mezclilla y aquellas botas negras de tacón n° 5, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y aquel hoyuelo entre su clavícula al final de su garganta que parecía desaparecer y aparecer bajo su abrigo jean oscuro. Mientras que Shizuru llevaba una chaqueta de cuero granate que le cubría aquella blusa blanca sisada de generoso escote en la espalda, donde varias veces Natsuki pasó sus manos con descaro; llevaba también unos pantalones jeans de bota ceñida, que entallaba bien su figura y hacia juego con aquellos zapatos de tacón negros clásicos con punta de rebaños rojos en recuadros de alto, tacones n° 5 también.

-Mmm sí, dime.-Le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de Shizuru.

-¿Por qué me invitaste aquel café?

-Ah, eso…

-Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó Shizuru jugueteando con los cabellos oscuros de Natsuki, rozando peligrosamente su fino y expuesto cuello.

-Pues te seré sincera. Me dejaron plantada ese día... un idiota que se cree el mejor.-Shizuru quiso preguntar quién, pero la dejó continuar.-Y cuando te vi ahí sola, una estúpida idea cruzó mi mente como un relámpago; pero me arrepentí al instante y ya no me acerqué, aquella idea coqueteó conmigo… entonces pensé que por lo menos debía invitarte el café así tendría una excusa para acercarme. No lo sé, al final yo tan sólo quería…

-Experimentar. Eso lo explica todo, buscas experimentar.-Completó Shizuru la frase poniendo al descubierto las intenciones de Natsuki y tomando cierta distancia.

-¿Acaso tú no? Digo, es obvio que te gusto, lo noté aquel día pero desistí, sin embargo resultaste vivir al lado… y aún con tu bata conservas ese toque.

-Yo no busco experimentar, tengo suficiente conocimiento sobre mí como para saber bien lo que quiero, lamento decírtelo, pero no cuentes conmigo para despejar tus dudas.

-Me llevas poco más de un año si no me equivoco y ya crees conocerlo todo…-Decía Natsuki jugando con las llaves de la motocicleta, como si conversara sobre el clima, las lanzaba una y otra vez hacia arriba.

-No se trata de eso. Ha sido un gusto Natsuki y lamento decepcionarte, yo no soy un conejillo de indias.-Natsuki dejó de jugar con sus llaves y se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero los ojos de Shizuru eran dos puñales, no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Nadie dijo que lo fueras… pero así, aquí a solas, todo parece genial y tú te quejas, sé que te diviertes… realmente tu vida es monótona eso lo pude ver, pero cuando menos yo lo soluciono…-

-Egocéntrica. No creas que me has hecho un favor, no te equivoques conmigo, yo estoy sola porque quiero. Y ahora más que nunca creo que es una buena idea. Buenas noches Natsuki.-En eso Shizuru comenzó a caminar por la carretera valiéndole la voz de Natsuki que intentaba detenerla.

-Shizuru es peligroso, de ese lado roban- Shizuru invirtió la dirección-Shizuru de ese lado matan.

-Dime de qué lado violan para ir- Le gritó sin detener su paso, evidentemente mandándola al tacho. Luego Natsuki iba en la motocicleta, reduciendo su velocidad para poder seguirla.

-Estamos demasiado lejos mujer…- Shizuru era una mujer muy orgullosa y Natsuki una muy terca.

-Olvídalo, prefiero caminar tres días a subirme a tu motocicleta con calcomanías, ¿estás en la primaria aún?

-No es mía.-

-¿Además te divierte la oscuridad no? Pues quédate dónde estás.-Decía Shizuru al borde de tiritar de frío, constantemente se le bajaba la presión.

-Hace un rato no pensabas igual…

-¡Beeeep respuesta incorrecta!

-Ok, Shizuru.-Dijo Natsuki bajando nuevamente de la motocicleta y poniéndose en frente de ella, pero la castaña habló primero.

-Mira, se me va a pasar, si quieres que lo olvide está bien, mañana o pasado lo haré, si te veo notarás que aquí no ha pasado nada; pero hoy sólo déjame en paz.

-No lo haré, es peligroso, aparte viniste conmigo y conmigo te vas.

-Como si te importara… -Dijo Shizuru con pose dramática dándole vistazos al cielo aún sin detenerse.

-Me importa.- Ella se detuvo al fin.

-Dime algo que pueda creer y entonces te acepto el aventón.- ¡Pero qué cara! Pensaba Natsuki acerca de la mujer que tenía en frente, la cual parecía contener fuego en la mirada.

-Cantas horrible…

-¡Beeeep, respuesta incorrecta!; le queda un sólo intento.

- Nunca había besado a una mujer….-Shizuru sonrió como riéndose de la situación en sí.

-Ok, tú ganas, sólo porque muero de frío. Llévame a casa por favor...

Quizá las cosas no siempre resultan como uno así lo desearía pero dicen que nada sucede en balde. Las casualidades giran en círculos tan inesperados como los sentimientos, esos que afloran a la periferia sin que lo notemos, exponiéndonos desnudos ante el amor, ese que anda como león rugiente por las calles, esperando ver a quien devora. Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki fuertemente, quizá pensando en que podía ser la última vez, mientras que ésta condujo lento, como si la noche no fuera a acabar nunca.

_FIN_

* * *

**N/A:** Jajaja, no es cierto.


	4. Chapter 4

Unos delgados dedos caminaban sobre aquel piano de cola, como perdidos entre cada tecla, sin interés alguno en los sonidos que éstas emitían. Sin previo aviso se detuvieron, y la habitación quedó en un silencio muy profundo a excepción de un ligero suspiro; entonces Shizuru caminó hacia el equipo de sonido mientras se tomaba con calma aquella copa de vino que mecía en una de sus manos al llevarla hacia sus labios, con la necesidad de que el vino recorriera su garganta apagando aquel fuego que sentía la consumía, aquella ansiedad que le dejó un romance que murió antes de nacer. _Fly me to the moon… _cantaba con voz de susurro mientras que, de a ratos sus labios se fundían con el cristal de su copa y su cuerpo se movía al compás ligero de la música; son aquellos ratos gratos que la soledad ofrece.- ¡Ah! ¡Qué buena cosecha!- pensaba también, _In other words, please be true… _de pronto sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, el cómo regresaron al karaoke, a pesar que le había dicho a Natsuki que la llevara hasta su casa porque no tardó en recordar a su amiga Anh, a quien le dejó el automóvil pensando que quizá no volvería... aunque su ánimo cambió de manera muy sutil gracias a su nato talento para poder fingir la tormenta aglomerada sobre su mirada, insistió en retirarse; entonces junto con las excusas de pesadez, sueño y falta de costumbre a las salidas, terminó convenciendo a Anh de que era hora de retirarse; no tardó Midori en intentar impedirlo pero al final no pudo con la terquedad de Shizuru, quien condujo hasta la casa de Anh sin mencionar palabra alguna, simplemente no tenía ganas hablar y su amiga sabía que era mejor esperar a que las aguas se calmasen, porque en ese momento estaba claro que Shizuru era agua turbia, una playa con bandera roja.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla traicioneramente, mientras ella se reía de su propio ser emocional, tarareando con pasión la melodía que soñaba un día dedicar alguien, alguien digno que tuviera la capacidad de hacer de la canción una realidad: de que la llevase a la luna con tomar su mano. Oh era una romántica empedernida, pero ese era su gran secreto... _In other words, I love you…_

**()()()**

-Natsuki, hija te estoy hablando, holaaaa ¿Me estás oyendo?

-Ya te oí mamá; llevar a Alyssa; recoger a Alyssa; e ir… al parque luego...

A Saeko Kuga le esperaba un día muy ajetreado en el trabajo y le encomendaba a su hija la tarea de recoger a su pequeña hermana, puesto que su padre se encontraba de viaje como cada semana, cuando era enviado a hacer inspección a las plantas de miel en las afueras de la cuidad, él era inspector de sanidad, usualmente no tardaba más de un día en ello; pero no llegaría a tiempo para ir por Alyssa, a quien cuidaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? Casi no me has dicho nada últimamente.-Decía Saeko mientras bebía su jugo sin perder de vista su periódico.

-Pues ya casi termino; sin embargo tengo en cola otro…-Dijo Natsuki con evidente desgano, jugueteando con el dedo índice sobre el borde de su vaso.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó su madre refiriéndose justamente a eso, a su desánimo.-Normalmente brincas de la emoción cuando sabes que te estresarás.-Hizo a un lado su periódico para examinarle un momento el rostro a su hija.-No me digas que es por aquel muchacho… el rubio desgreñado ese…

-Mamá, no le digas así… me haces reír, pero no, no es nada, es sólo que sin querer concursaré en un evento de patinaje sobre hielo contra Nao, por cierto te manda saludos… y no tengo pareja, aparte estoy fuera de forma…-Su madre bien sabía que algo le ocultaba, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo así que prosiguió con su desayuno y su lectura.

-¿Y Midori? ¿No acaso ella siempre ha sido tu pareja en el patinaje? Lo era hasta antes de que… bueno, que yo sepa se ha recuperado del todo.

-¿Tú crees? Tengo miedo de eso, por eso no se lo he dicho, después de todo fue fractura múltiple, aún conserva el yeso de su pierna… por otro lado, si la veo la voy a echar, esta vez en serio.-Dijo Natsuki dejando de jugar con el vaso y empezó a hacerlo con su comida.

-Natsuki, no puedes tratar así a tu prima.-Le dijo una muy serena Saeko.

-¡Pero no sabes lo que me hizo! Me dijo que me invitaba la salida y sí, ella pagó toooodo-Decía Natsuki poniéndose en pie y dramatizando con énfasis, moviendo las manos de un lado para otro, caminando en círculos y demás.-De que pagó todo, sí, es verdad, pero tomó el dinero que yo guardaba debajo de mi colchón. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Pues sí, es típico que te lo haga, pero ya la conoces y aún así guardas tu dinero ahí.-Natsuki no pudo ver las risas de su madre tras aquel periódico como tampoco podía creer lo que oía, otra vez su madre la defendía (a Midori).

-Te pones de su lado siempre, además yo no sabía que tuviera llave, nos acabamos de mudar y no pensaba dársela.

-Alyssa se la dio a cambio de un chocolate…

-¿Y de dónde ella tenía una?

-Todos tenemos una Natsuki, eres muy rara y a veces hay que vigilarte. Bueno hija debo irme se me hace tarde, no te quedes en pijama todo el día.-Saeko, se puso en pie, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, quien se había quedado parada como una estatua, mientras observaba cómo su madre se alejaba por el pasillo, así que tomó su bolso y esperó a que volviera por él. En eso, vio como su vecina también parecía ir al trabajo, le dio una minuciosa mirada de arriba a abajo. Saeko volvió por su bolso como Natsuki supuso y en el camino saludó a Shizuru, quien le respondió el saludo muy afable pero sin siquiera voltear hacia el departamento de los Kuga.

-¡Ja!-se dijo, mientras volvía a su habitación, donde luego de una ducha continuaría con su enclaustrante trabajo. Había en ella cierta irritación por el evidente y repentino desinterés de Shizuru hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentir su orgullo herido al recordar que ella misma ve hacia el departamento de Shizuru cada vez que pasa; pero que Shizuru ni siquiera lo hiciera por inercia… las cosas como son. Se dijo.

**8888888**

-¿Doctora, como está mi Fifi? ¿Se va a salvar?-preguntaba una mujer robusta de cabellos rizados con enormes anteojos junto a un hombre poco más delgado que ella, mal actor, porque a pesar de fingir lucía tan preocupado como ella.

Shizuru se quitaba la mascarilla para poder hablar y explicarles la situación a esas dos personas.

-Ella se recuperará; sin embargo ustedes deben ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante con los trozos de plástico que dejen por su casa. Los animales como Fifi, son muy inquietos por naturaleza, ese tipo de perros en especial suelen meterse de todo en la boca y el plástico simplemente es su bocado predilecto.

-¡Muchas gracias doctora! Descuide, de ahora en adelante tendremos mucho cuidado.

-Está bien, le daré la receta e indicaciones… -Al parecer Shizuru también tenía un día de trabajo ajetreado, tuvo una operación de urgencia por un can que al parecer llevaba semanas comiéndose trozos de plástico… razón por la que Anh no la pudo abordar como tanto quería, parecía un gato enjaulado esperando la ocasión. Shizuru era muy profesional y jamás permitía que su estado de ánimo afectara en lo mas mínimo a sus deberes, por el contrario eran su refugio. Sin embargo el final del día es inevitable para todos y al fin Anh la abordó mientras ambas abandonaban las batas blancas y retomaban sus abrigos gruesos por el naciente invierno.

-El otro día, ¿a dónde fuiste ah? Porque te desapareciste así sin decir nada.-Shizuru pensó en mentirle de momento pero no tendría caso, al final tarde o temprano se lo contaría.-Natsuki también desapareció…-continuaba Anh muy curiosa.

-Fuimos juntas a dar un paseo.

-Eso ya lo sé, sin embargo…-la miraba de forma alentadora a proseguir.

-Sin embargo ella me dijo que solo buscaba experimentar, y como debes suponer eso fue todo.-Dijo Shizuru cerrando su casillero.

-Auch… que se joda… bien lo dijo su prima, ella no sabe ni lo que quiere… ¿Sabías que su novio la dejó por una de sus amigas? Ya hasta se casaron, pero creo que todavía no logra superarlo. – Cuando notó que tenía toda la atención de Shizuru, suavizó un poco sus palabras, era evidente que esa joven aun le importaba mucho a su amiga, pero fiel a su lema de que si algo no funciona, es mejor termine de un sólo tajo, por eso continuó.- Parece que lo sigue viendo… ella no me agrada Shizuru, en verdad te lo digo, además está fea. Está algo plana, ¿no crees?-Shizuru se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió en silencio hacia Anh y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dándose la media vuelta continuó con su camino. Shizuru bien sabía que su amiga sólo estaba preocupada y que intentaba cuidarla aunque más bien la lastimara en el intento, así que por eso era mejor dejar de lado el asunto. Era hora de al fin darle la vuelta a la página, después de todo "hay muchos peces en el mar" decía recordando las palabras de su madre. Se acomodó la chalina blanca alrededor de su cuello y se detuvo un momento mirando al cielo.

-¡Joder!-dijo exasperada al notar que aún conservaba la chalina de Natsuki.

Tomó su auto y condujo dos calles, donde se aparcó bajo la sombra de un árbol, al sitio de siempre, al cual no había ido en días porque ya no parecía darle tanta paz. ¿Qué tienen sus ojos? ¿O serán sus labios…? ¿Por qué no se me van de la cabeza…? Pensaba mientras ordenaba lo de siempre y perdía la mirada en el cristal y no en aquel libro que ya debería haber acabado de leer. La joven camarera seguía viéndose bella, y su escote, su escote también. ¡Oh! Shizuru no podía con su genio, al final de cuentas nada como un buen libro y un buen escote, para ver nada más, sólo eso. Se dijo orgullosa de sí misma mientras volvía a su mundo.

-Aquí tiene-Le dijo la joven, quien luego de dar unos pasos se detuvo y volteó para decirle lo que al parecer contenía en la punta de la lengua desde que la vio entrar:-Hoy sus ojos lucen tristes señorita.- lo que sacó a Shizuru del trance. A parte de Anh nadie más lo había notado, todos percibieron el buen ánimo y sentido del humor que siempre la caracterizaba, pero aquella joven, había dado en el clavo con sólo verla. No era amargura sino tristeza lo que como un velo cubría su rostro.

-Es temporal- le dijo Shizuru, bebiendo un sorbo del café caliente.

-¿Igual que el invierno entonces?-dijo la joven con agudeza e ironía.

-Tal cual-Le dijo Shizuru regalándole una gran sonrisa-Tomoe-La llamó por su nombre-Por las mañanas… ¿Qué haces por las mañanas?-preguntó Shizuru a la joven de manera muy sugerente e insinuante, le estaba coqueteando y le estaban correspondiendo.

-Por las mañanas siempre estudio, pero mañana justamente, es mi día libre. Todo el día.-Shizuru sonrió nuevamente y continuó- A las nueve te parece bien que por casualidad dieras un paseo por aquel parque de enfrente…

-A las nueve suena perfecto- la interrumpió Tomoe de pronto, tratando de disimular su emoción.- Hay reportes de un clima gélido hoy por la noche… procura abrigarte al salir de aquí…

-Lo haré, muchas gracias, debo volver. La espero mañana entonces… linda chalina.-Le dijo la joven quien parecía irse en una nube.

Tomoe era una joven muy bella, de aparentemente, cuatro o cinco años menos que Shizuru, si no más… para quien ahora el saber que tendría una salida con aquella persona por la que tenía una platónica fijación le alegraba mucho el día; ella lejos de ser una persona llana, era alguien muy observadora y perceptiva, muy discreta también, sin embargo el ignorar la sensatez aquel día la llevó a hacer aquella pregunta por el simple hecho de ver apagados aquellos ojos siempre tan enérgicos como antorchas vivas; apagadas hoy.

Para cuando Shizuru iba de regreso a casa iba con la fija idea de ampliar su mundo, de liberarse un poco del encierro y conocer nuevas personas, siempre era bueno, porque pocas veces alguien capturaba su atención y si Tomoe lo había conseguido al fin, era bueno tomarse un tiempo para conocerla mejor, entablar una buena conversación por afinidad, disfrutar de la agudeza de mente que sin duda la joven poseía, algo grato al fin. Condujo hacia su casa por la ruta alterna puesto que por algún motivo la calle que la conectaba directo hacia su rumbo marcaba desvió por aparentes problemas de drenaje que varios hombres con casco y uniforme de construcción parecían intentar solucionar. Oía algo de música mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante, el cual giraba hacia la derecha por un gran parque de aspecto similar al de enfrente a la cafetería, ella observaba sus similitudes y a las personas que se paseaban en él cuando en eso, una silueta capturó toda su atención. Era Natsuki, quien caminaba a paso lento por el lugar hasta que se detuvo taciturna, durante un segundo, Shizuru consideró la idea de desviar la mirada, pero había algo en la expresión de Natsuki que sin duda le llamó la atención, ella parecía estar llorando. Sí, eso hacía, se secaba las lágrimas con las manos cubiertas por sus guantes.

Shizuru le subió el volumen a su música como para distraerse del todo y continuar con su camino. Natsuki se detuvo en el gran parque junto a una banqueta mientras tomaba su teléfono e intentaba hacer una llamada, la cual pareció no ser contestada por la brevedad con la que lo guardó de nuevo, la tarde moría frente a sus ojos, en lo que la luces amarillas, propias del parque cobraban fuerza; sus botas negras y altas retomaron su camino pero se detuvieron a un par de pasos. Sus lágrimas invadieron sus pálidas mejillas nuevamente y como por reflejo las secaba con sus manos nuevamente, pero en eso, una pálida mano le alcanzó un pañuelo blanco… era Shizuru, quien lucía preocupada, pero que no dijo palabra alguna y sólo se quedó observándola, como si esperase el momento en que Natsuki dijera algo, aunque sólo fuera hola pero no fue así; sino que Natsuki se aventó a sus brazos y se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y lloró casi en silencio lágrimas amargas. Shizuru entonces la confortó por ello y en silencio acarició sus cabellos, debatiéndose en si era o no correcto sentir satisfacción por el mal momento por el que parecía atravesar Natsuki, pero que curiosamente gracias a eso yacía indefensa entre sus brazos ahí en pleno parque, con la naciente noche, con las personas caminando de aquí a allá sin importancia alguna y con una calma que no le conocía. Pero el momento terminó luego de unos intensos minutos y Natsuki se separó de ella muy despacio, secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que aún tenía entre sus manos.

-Me volvió a dejar plantada, siempre hace eso… estoy harta.-Dijo de la nada, esas palabras fueron como un toro que embistió contra Shizuru, pero al que ella tomó por los cuernos, respondiéndole a Natsuki con mucha calma.

-De seguro se le presentó algo importante, algunas de esas urgencias a las que no puedes decir que no…

-No, él lo hizo por lastimarme estoy segura, no me quiere sabes, eso es una realidad…-La amargura brotaba de sus labios como la hiel de la película que la contiene cuando ésta es exprimida. Mientras arrugaba el pañuelo entre sus manos.

-No pienses, así, digo. ¿Cómo no quererte? Sería un gran tonto si no lo hiciera… no lo dudes, él te corresponde-Decía Shizuru aún luchando contra el animal; esa terquedad de darle ánimos a Natsuki diciéndole cosas que la lastimaban a ella misma, porque teniéndola ahí en frente de pronto todo estaba claro, sea había enamorado de ella, por eso se detuvo enfrente y se le acercó sin dudarlo más.

-¿De quién estás hablando? Digo, ¿sabes de quien te estoy hablando verdad?-Dijo inquisitivamente Natsuki, con incertidumbre en sus palabras.

-Mmmm, sí… claro…-No sabía si mencionar o no lo que Anh le había comentado, lo del ex novio que pensó era quien la había plantado. "Ella lo sigue viendo" le había dicho.

-Es obvio que no, eres una mala mentirosa…-Shizuru no era mala mentirosa, pero Natsuki la derretía con facilidad, así que con la cabeza caliente no era tan ágil como de costumbre.-De quien te hablo es de mi padre, es la tercera vez en lo que va del mes que me deja plantada, la segunda fue en el café donde te conocí por cierto. Y aquí, aquí en este lugar ya es la tercera vez.-Shizuru suspiró de alivio y aspiró de incertidumbre-El padre de Alyssa no es mi padre, bueno como si lo fuera, pero no es mi padre biológico, y pues mi padre-Natsuki dijo esto último haciendo comillas con las manos, como respondiendo a las preguntas de Shizuru.-Él nunca tiene tiempo para mí, ni siquiera fue a mi graduación… lo peor es que mi madre insiste en que debo comprenderlo, y que debo ser paciente; sinceramente discrepo y esta fue la última vez que me quedo a esperarlo.-El ánimo de Natsuki pareció recuperarse ante una receptora castaña, que parecía complacida con su voz y sus quejas. De pronto Natsuki abrió los ojos como cuando vio debajo de su colchón hace unos días.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó alarmada.

-Son las cinco con cuarenta y cinco… no, son las cinco con cuarenta.-Dijo Shizuru viendo su reloj y viendo a Natsuki corroborar el suyo, con inmensa sorpresa. ¿Para qué me pregunta la hora si tiene reloj?, pensó.

-¡Alyssa!-Dijo con voz de trueno, realmente muy alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Le preguntó Shizuru algo extrañada.

-Tendría que haberla recogido hace cuarenta minutos del dentista, me va a matar… se lo contará a mamá; y ella que me estuvo repitiendo eso toda la mañana, hasta con mensajes de texto… ¡Rayos!

-Tranquila, descuida, yo te llevo, sólo indícame dónde.-Natsuki se lo pensó unos segundos, como si no quisiera ir con ella porque todavía le dolía el orgullo. Pero no le quedó de otra.

-Te lo agradezco y esta vez tienes permiso de conducir como loca…

Y Shizuru así lo hizo, condujo como piloto de rally, mientras que Natsuki tenía el corazón en la garganta nuevamente y los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre el asiento; esa mujer sí que sabía generar adrenalina. Llegaron al poco tiempo al consultorio, donde Shizuru esperó en el coche, en lo que Natsuki regresaba con una Samanta evidentemente molesta, reclamándole a su hermana, amenazándola con acusarla, a cambio claro de un chocolate.

-No lo puedo creer, te las acaban de curar y ya quieres más dulces – Trató inútilmente Natsuki de disuadir a su hermana menor en cuanto al castigo, fue inútil.

-¿Quieres que se lo cuente a Mamá? - Alyssa siempre tenía la última palabra y no había nada más que hacer sino obedecer.

-Ok, ok, tú ganas….-A Alyssa le cambió el rostro en cuanto vio a Shizuru, a quien saludó muy contenta mientras subía a su vehículo. Alyssa podía ser muy pequeña pero de verdad que inspiraba terror, su mirada era afilada. Durante el camino no paró de hablar, contando su trágica pero usual visita al dentista, mientras que Shizuru la oía de buena gana en lo que oía una de las _polonesas _de Chopin. –Shizuru, ¿tú tienes un piano verdad? – Preguntó con curiosidad la menor de las Kuga.

-Sí, pero la verdad no sé tocarlo.-Dijo mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor y de reojo miraba hacia Natsuki quien se había perdido en su mundo una vez más.

-Natsuki sí sabe, mi abuela tiene uno y cada vez que vamos ella toca esa pieza, justo la que oyes.-Shizuru la miró con sorpresa.- ¿En serio? Es muy buena entonces.

-Sí que lo es, es sólo que es una presumida; no le hagas caso, finge ignorarnos pero apuesto que no está oyendo nada, sólo se pone los audífonos para que no le hablen...

Cuando llegaron al edificio, ya en el pasillo que conducía a cada cual a sus hogares, Alyssa se despidió de Shizuru y se metió a su departamento; en cambio Natsuki se detuvo un momento mientras esperaba a que Shizuru abriera su puerta para poder hablarle a solas.

-Te doy las gracias por no decirle nada a mi hermanita…-Shizuru asintió encogiéndose de hombros apoyada en el quicio de su puerta mientras que su perra la comenzaba a mordisquear obligándola a abrir la puerta de par en par.

-¿Ese es tu piano? - Le preguntó Natsuki con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres tocar algo? Digo, si fueras tan amable, le dijo Shizuru invitándola a pasar, a lo que Natsuki accedió y se acercaba al piano de cola mientras Shizuru controlaba a su mascota. Cuando Natsuki levantó la tapa del teclado, tanteó las teclas con suavidad y comenzó con una bella melodía, ésta era suave pero profunda, era el Nocturno Opus 9 n°2 de Chopin, en Mi bemol; esa pieza tan única que resumía el corazón de Shizuru, embelesado y a los pies de Natsuki en aquel instante; era una lástima que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo, porque…

Natsuki se perdió unos instantes en esa enternecedora melodía, que le sugería en aquella noche de crudo invierno, buscara cobijo tibio.

-Wow, me has dejado sorprendida, tienes una delicadeza única…-Dijo Shizuru apoyada en el costado del piano, al término de aquella bella pieza.

-Pues sí, es sólo que ya no le recuerdo tan bien, necesitaría de las partituras para tocarla como se debe.- Mientras decía esto sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, delatando su nerviosismo ante los halagos de Shizuru, a quien luego de ponerse en pie, se le fue acercando. Natsuki era una descarada cuando así lo quería, por eso se acercó con la intención de aspirar la fragancia de su aroma, de aquel perfume que desconocía pero que le fascinaba. Pero no pudo evitar lo que vino, porque la tenía tan cerca ahí que poco a poco la fue arrinconando hacia el piano.-Me gusta tu perfume- le dijo provocándole cosquillas a Shizuru por la cercanía de su rostro hacia su cuello, que se encontraba sin la chalina ni el abrigo, sólo con la camisa rosa de manga larga que llevaba puesta.

-A mí me gustas tú.-Le dijo Shizuru, nuevamente pensando en voz alta, para su mala suerte Natsuki la escuchó, recuperando su ego y envolviendo su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Se le quedó mirando ahí un momento sin decirle nada, esperando la señal… y entonces ésta llegó cuando Shizuru sonrió. Natsuki aprovechó el momento para besarla, suavemente, intensamente y con cierto temor, cuidando que el momento no se arruinara por nada, porque con cada segundo sus besos parecían volverla loca, la suavidad de sus labios rojos y la textura de su lengua, realmente le quitaban la cordura-Una bella forma de compartir el labial- pensaba; su aroma tan exquisito; su cabello suave y ahora alborotado. Todo en ella la deleitaba, tanto que la pasión se le salía del pecho y circulaba por sus manos como corriente eléctrica, las cuales estrujaban la cintura de Shizuru quien no era consciente de lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, pues Natsuki había dejado su cintura para acariciar sus caderas sin ningún patrón en particular, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Los movimientos de Natsuki habían tomado tanta intensidad que provocaron que Shizuru tuviera que apoyarse más sobre aquel piano donde sus manos temblorosas, tocaron sin querer algunas teclas. En eso, en el lugar donde debían ir las partituras, un florero algo pequeño cayó al suelo partiéndose en el acto, sacándolas del trance.-Las flores de mi madre.-Pensó Shizuru,-El piano.-Pensó Natsuki. Ambas evidentemente sintiéndose culpables sin saber bien de qué, y entonces fueron a ver el ligero desastre causado sobre la alfombra. –Oh, Shizuru, de verdad lo siento déjame ayudarte, decía Natsuki con muchos nervios, pero no por el florero, sino porque se dio cuenta donde estaba cayendo, el cuerpo se le había calentado y no por la calefacción, ella estaba tan nerviosa que se le olvidó ser cuidadosa con los fragmentos del jarrón de cristal y fue por eso-¡Auch!- que se cortó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Déjame ver-Le dijo Shizuru tomándole la mano y viendo como de los dedos le brotaba el líquido de vida, denso y carmesí. Si algo era bien sabido de Natsuki era que le temía a pocas cosas, que podía soportar ver muchas cosas con valentía; excepto su propia sangre, con ese característico aroma y viscosidad, manchando la blanca alfombra aterciopelada que yacía a sus pies. Mientras Shizuru le limpiaba con rapidez la herida, ésta caía en un profundo oscuro que agudizaba los zumbidos en sus oídos, y ahí, en medio de la sala, de un momento al otro, se había desmayado ante los ojos de una conmocionada castaña, que tan sólo atinó a sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras que de seguro pensaba en cómo reanimarla. Eso de tenerla rendida a sus pies no se lo imaginó de esta forma precisamente... pero la vida es así. Shizuru sonrió sin malicia alguna, pensando en cómo una persona tan fuerte y enérgica como lo era Natsuki, podría verse tan vulnerable mientras dormía. Una vez que terminó de vendar la mano de Natsuki, miró de nuevo las flores de su madre y se propuso agradecerle por ese bello gesto que le permitió tener tan buena vista del escote de Natsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El Círculo de la Casualidad**_

Natsuki buscaba experimentar y ya lo había hecho; sin embargo ella siempre pensó que la iniciativa no sería suya, es decir, que la persona que escogiera sería quien encaminase su curiosidad, como un mentor que con calma responde todas las preguntas… Aquella tarde en el café mientras esperaba a su padre no pudo evitar observar el interés de la joven mesera por una mujer atractiva de cabellos castaños, en su ociosidad se preguntó si quizá ahí estaba la respuesta al por qué le iba tan mal con los hombres… así que su mente bizarra engendró una idea de la cual se arrepintió al instante, considerando llamarse loca una vez más. -¡Qué más da!- se dijo, así que prosiguió sin saber que el destino era mucho más bizarro y terco que ella, porque para cuando se deshizo de la idea, se topó con que, aquella castaña del café, era su vecina.

La situación actual le ha demostrado que, ella, lejos de ser sumisa como alguna vez pensó, era quien cada vez que podía tomaba las riendas del asunto entre sus manos, asunto llamado Shizuru. A tal punto que ahora se encontraba dividida por la mitad, entre la culpa y el miedo…

**8888**

Midori abrió la puerta con cuidado luego de introducir la llave, y pudo ver a Natsuki quien aún dormía, sonrió con malicia, como si estuviera a punto de levantarla con un buen susto, pero en eso algo la distrajo y se quedó con la almohada en sus manos, Natsuki parecía murmurar entre sueños, eran ligeros quejidos audibles que le llamaron la atención a Midori, quien no sabiendo bien por qué se esperó un momento más antes de despertarla y es que no eran quejidos, eran…-Umm- gemidos; dulces y tímidos sonidos guturales que indicaban el momento de éxtasis en el que se encontraba la joven arquitecta. Midori estaba que no se la creía, tanto fue su asombro que se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos para silenciar sus risas mientras su prima continuaba con su evidente sueño erótico. Natsuki continuaba en su profundo sueño, aquel que se asomaba a la periferia de la realidad mientras empuñaba sus sábanas con vigor, las cuales, vencidas ante su fuerza, se llenaban de pliegues tan desordenados como la mente de Midori, quien disfrutó de la vista hasta que -Shizuru…- la oyó decir.

-No me jodas…-Dijo Midori estupefacta, aventándole una almohada a su prima quien ahora saltaba como gato de su cama.- ¡Pero qué carajos!

Hay personas que pueden parecer muy diferentes entre sí, pero que no saben cuan similares pueden ser o cuan similares son sus circunstancias. A Shizuru la temperatura de su cuerpo le obligaba a deshacerse de su manta la cual pateaba hasta desparramarla al suelo, mientras ella aún dormida, dibujaba sonrisas en su rostro, lanzaba susurros al aire y al parecer llamaba a alguien entre sueños placenteros de alcobas no tan vacías.

-Natsuki…-llamó aún dormida, sin siquiera ser consciente de encontrarse al filo de la cama.-Natsuki…-dijo nuevamente arrastrando la palabra por toda la garganta en un evidente gemido, y hubieron varios más hasta que la ley de la gravedad se impuso haciendo que Shizuru se diera de bruces contra el suelo, segundos antes de que sonara su alarma al fin.

Por otro lado, Natsuki se había quedado sin habla ante las preguntas de su prima.- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué tienes sueños húmedos con tu vecina?

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Mejor explícame ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-decía tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, porque desde luego que ella sabía bien de lo que Midori le hablaba, es más, aún tenía "esa" sensación que su sueño le dejó. Al igual que la piel erizada…

-Me pediste que fuera tu pareja en el concurso ¿no?, pues qué esperas, nadie gana sin entrenar… -Midori no sabía bien si preguntar o no, pero la curiosidad primaba sobre todo… -¿Qué te traes con la veterinaria…? Y no me digas que nada.-Midori se cruzó de brazos delante de ella, ahí había algo que Natsuki le ocultaba y debía ser crucial porque ella casi nunca le ocultaba nada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Deja de maquinar cosas, no hay tiempo, anda sal, deja que me aliste, shuuu, shuuu- Le dijo su prima menor mientras le hacía ademanes para que se fuera, pero para Midori, ver a Natsuki tan nerviosa solo avivó su curiosidad, sin embargo no era el momento ni el lugar, después de todo, no era un tema de esos que se comentan en el desayuno; así que se abstuvo de preguntarle más, por el momento.

-Te conozco bacalao aunque vengas _disfrazao'_… ya hablarás…vamos que el desayuno ya está listo.

Tanto Saeko como Kazuo y Alyssa, notaron a Midori muy callada, algo muy raro en verdad, Natsuki se encogía de hombros fingiendo que nada pasaba,-¿Cómo va tu pierna?-le preguntó Kazuo a Midori-Ya estoy bien, eso fue hace dos años…- y así permaneció la tertulia hasta que todos acabaron su desayuno y continuaron con sus labores: Kazuo y Saeko al trabajo, Alyssa a la escuela y Midori y Natsuki al centro comercial, uno poco concurrido donde tuvieran la pista de patinaje más solitaria para ellas.

-¡Natsuki, apresúrate! Sólo tengo un par de horas, luego debo ir al trabajo. Midori era arqueóloga, y tenía un horario muy flexible, sobre todo en esa temporada; no como otras en las que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar, pero eso no quita que siempre cargue consigo ese espíritu aventurero y las baterías siempre recargadas para lo que pudiera venir, esa mujer podía irse de juerga toda la noche y estar como nueva a primera hora en el trabajo. Natsuki como siempre, se tardaba demasiado en alistarse mientras una Midori impaciente tamborileaba los pies en el suelo entre tanto le esperaba con la puerta abierta con un pie ya fuera del departamento mientras que con insistencia le llamaba recordándole la hora; hasta que por fin Natsuki apareció acomodándose el cabello en una trenza al igual que Midori para que no les fuera un estorbo en el entrenamiento.- ¿Lista? Ni que fueras a un certamen de belleza, cómo te tardas de verdad…-Ella murmuraba cosas para sí.

-¡Sí! Caray pero qué impaciente… vámonos-Le dijo Natsuki perdiendo la mirada en el pasillo ante la presencia de un ente conocido.

-Buenos días Natsuki.-Le dijo Shizuru, quien al parecer también iba al trabajo, pero Natsuki lejos de responder tan sólo caminó hacia ella para responderle al fin. –Buenos días Shizuru, ¿hora de ir al trabajo?-Le dijo mientras sus mejillas traidoras, las de las dos, se pintaban de un carmín intenso ante la mirada concentrada de una ladina Midori.

-Eso parece… ¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Está mejor, ya la herida tiene costra y todo, mamá dice que tienes buena mano…- en eso Shizuru miró a donde Midori quien avanzó hacia ella rápidamente.-Buenos días Midori.-Hola Shizuru…-Midori no era tonta, pero sí muy mal pensada así que las ideas revoloteaban por su mente, ¿será que…? Pensaba.- Tienes ojeras Shizuru, estás igual que Natsuki, parece que tuvo una "pesadilla"…-Ambas mujeres se vieron un momento y luego hacia todos lados mientras una le echaba la culpa al trabajo y la otra a sus mascotas.-¿Nos vamos? Concluyó Midori, quien las apresuró hacia el estacionamiento donde cada cual tomó su rumbo.

Shizuru había quedado con Tomoe a las nueve de la mañana, mas sin embargo aún le faltaban todavía dos horas, así que fue a su trabajo como todos los días donde esperaría con paciencia a que llegara la hora. A pesar de todo, lucía más tensa e impaciente que nunca, era tanta su impaciencia que el suéter crema de cuello alto que llevaba puesto parecía asfixiarla. Y así estuvo sentada al escritorio, viendo todo y a la vez nada, mirando hacia la ventana cada que podía, donde aquellas dos horas le parecieron una eternidad que avanzaba a paso lerdo mientras revisaba los reportes de sus últimos pacientes, hasta que al fin, el momento había llegado, así que tomó su abrigo y también su bolso para llegar puntual a aquella salida que la tenía tan nerviosa, y no por ver a Tomoe, sino por intentar encontrar un escape a su realidad… que con cada día se enredaba más.

Dio un par de vueltas antes de llegar al parque, donde al llegar observó a una joven muy bella sentada en una banca, leyendo apaciblemente un libro, tal como lo ha hecho ella cuando alguna vez ha estado en la misma situación, esperando a alguien. Por un momento se preguntó cuál sería la actitud de Natsuki al esperarla-Ella no esperaría.- Se respondió sola con un aire de desgano. Luego de aparcar el coche se fue hacia la muchacha de vestido azul, con aquella gabardina negra muy ceñida a sus formas, ella traía el cabello suelto y corto hasta los hombros, con un peinado peculiar: un extremo más largo que el otro. Tomoe ya había notado la presencia de Shizuru, pero prefirió fingir que no y se quedó ahí en la banca, esperándola.

- Ryūnosuke Akutagawa , "En el bosque"… muy buena elección.

-Oh, me asustaste; en efecto, sus cuentos son fascinantes – Fingió sorpresa una sonriente Tomoe, mientras escudriñaba con la mirada a la mujer que tenía frente a sí. -Buenos días Shizuru.- Tomoe se puso en pie y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, para la sorpresa de Shizuru quien no supo reaccionar a tiempo ante el gesto de su compañía -¿Nos vamos? - Actuó de prisa Tomoe, notando un ligero titubeo por parte de la mujer mayor.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó una extrañada mujer ante una rápida Tomoe, llena de energía y curiosidad, que no es que realmente fuera más rauda que Shizuru, porque ella, ella jugaba ya en otras ligas.

-Hay una expo de tecnología a las afueras de la ciudad, si partimos ahora nos evitaremos el tráfico del mediodía…- dijo mirando su reloj para luego detener su paso la joven un par de segundos después–Perdona, ¿estás de acuerdo en que vayamos ahí o es que tenías otro sitio en mente…? - Tomoe dijo esto último, bajando la voz al final de la oración, pues se había dado cuenta de que decidió el rumbo sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Shizuru, quien se había detenido unos pasos antes que ella, lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo.

- Bueno… - Respondió pensativa la castaña mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla, como meditando su respuesta, pero luego le sonrió – La multifuncional de la clínica ya está algo obsoleta, sería bueno ver opciones para cambiarla. Sí, ¿por qué no? Ven, por aquí – se dio la media vuelta Shizuru indicándole a Tomoe que le siguiera - Estacioné el auto por este lado, yo conduzco un poquito rápido así que no te asustes; "guerra avisada no mata gente".-Le dijo Shizuru guiñándole un ojo.

El centro comercial estaba pletórico, había gente que iba y venía de todas las edades y etnias habidas y por haber… hasta los de la comunidad cosplay acudieron al lugar; pues en el ala de convenciones se encontraba la famosa expo tecnológica que se hacía cada año en esa ciudad, en ese centro comercial; tan famosa era que gente de todas partes del mundo iba para ver o adquirir, los productos que los grandes tiburones ofrecían a usuarios ávidos de gastar su dinero en ellos, a cuanto sumergido en el consumismo pudieran embaucar. Había desde videojuegos hasta los modelos más modernos de televisión; era tal la gama que no cabía un alma en el lugar; cosa que los negocios de comida del centro comercial agradecían infinitamente. La gente estaba feliz, todos hablando al mismo tiempo lo que provocaba que el sonido de fondo fuera una bulla interminable que repicaba en los oídos de los consumidores. El problema era que había un pequeño grupo de personas que no estaban de acuerdo con el evento, más bien, era una sola persona que no la estaba pasando bien; Natsuki Kuga.

-Desierto. Esas fueron tus palabras, vacío como tu cabeza… eso pensé, pero no. ¿No dijiste que era el lugar más tranquilo y desolado de todos? - Rumiaba de coraje una friolenta joven cruzada de brazos para no perder calor, a una sonriente Midori quien le ignoraba cambiando la vista hacia los extranjeros en la mesa contigua, como todo tiburón, siempre buscando un bañista incauto en toda playa.

-¿Yo que me iba a imaginar que había un evento hoy? Este lugar está normalmente muerto es donde entrenan los jugadores olímpicos normalmente. Además está alejado, te consta.

-¿Entonces tampoco sabías que el club de exploradoras, usaría la pista verdad? Faltaba más, para eso me despiertas, tan bien que…- Y Natsuki le dio en el clavo, justo donde Midori quería.-Lo has hecho a propósito –

- Así que arruiné tu sueño húmedo eh, no, cállate, no me mires así, yo te oí… ¡Shizuru! ¡Oh sí hazme tuya! Umm-Midori hacía gestos, como manoseando su propio cuerpo.

-¡Cállate idiota! Hay gente…-Natsuki se levantó a taparle la boca a su prima, quien se puso ya más seria ante el asunto.

-A nadie le importa Natsuki; pero… ¿Entonces sí? Es decir, ¿Tengo una prima torta? Joder, ¿Mi tía lo sabe?- le vio la cara un momento-No, no lo sabe.

-Shhh, no digas tonterías y no, no es lo que crees, eres una mentirosa, quizá solo recordé como me corté la mano y por eso la llamé en mis sueños…-

-No me digas. ¿Acaso tiene cuchillas en las pantaletas?- Midori se partió a reír del rostro sonrojado de su prima, quien pensaba que de verdad alguien espiaba su conversación, era una paranoica.

-Sólo nos besamos, como para probar algo nuevo eso fue todo, no te miento… realmente no significó nada, eso te lo aseguro, así que no se te ocurra mencionarlo en casa porque si no…-

-Te matan, te lavan el cerebro primero y de ahí tu madre te mata. Eso ya lo sé.- Natsuki sólo sorbió su bebida caliente como quien tratara de apaciguar su fuero interno con el sabor dulzón del chocolate en sus labios. Poco le duró el gusto, pues al alzar la vista hacia la entrada del salón principal de la expo, increíblemente, entre tanta gente que entraba y salía, Natsuki vio a una joven de cabellos cortos del brazo de una silueta que conocía bien, que empezaba a conocer muy bien – ¿Shizuru?- pronunció en un susurro casi imperceptible, mientras ajustaba el zoom de su mirada a 5x, aquella mirada de águila que usaba en casos de emergencias. La castaña se veía feliz en la compañía de una joven cuyo rostro reconoció de inmediato, pues era la mesera, la joven del café que despertó en ella la bizarra idea de emprender una aventura emocional con una mujer que no conocía y que en este momento, deseaba no haber conocido nunca, pero no entendía por qué, realmente era sólo su vecina, apenas y su amiga, una grata persona en realidad.

Cuando Midori cogió la billetera del bolso de Natsuki para pagar la cuenta y notó que ésta no reaccionó colérica ante su descarado hurto, se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido y tenía que saber lo que era, Natsuki hacia berrinches por inercia, no era normal su indiferencia. Así que ni tarda ni perezosa siguió el hilo de la mirada de Natsuki que parecía una M4 AK7 con mira láser clavado sobre una persona en especial, en Shizuru, la famosa vecina, pensó; y para cuando intentó hacer comentario alguno, de la nada, Natsuki se levantó de la mesa, le dio su bebida caliente a la pelirroja para que le sostuviera y se dirigió como una flecha hacia su objetivo. Sin decir una sola palabra, Midori sólo miró cómo su prima rodeaba la circunferencia de la pista hasta llegar a la entrada de la expo, donde se encontraba la veterinaria. Natsuki entonces se paró frente a Shizuru quien al verla salir de la nada dio un paso hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien ni cómo reaccionar ni qué decirle, jodido destino que las junta por todas partes, pensaba, porque cuando menos se esperaba ella aparecía como invocada, era un hecho.

Ha sido Natsuki quien rompió el silencio, que no es que su intención desde un inicio fuera el quedarse callada, lo hizo con una dosis de sarcasmo extra-¡Hola Shizuru! ¡Después de tiempo…

-Natsuki vives al lado, te vi hace un par de horas…

-Ok, es verdad pero casi no hablamos, parecías apurada hoy y ya veo por qué… en fin.- acto seguido saludó a la pareja pero sus ojos se enfocaban realmente en Shizuru, en Shizuru y en su brazo, del que se tomaba Tomoe. También en lo que llevaba en su otra mano específicamente hablando – De todas formas… Hola Natsuki– respondió la castaña ya más serena– Qué casualidad…- Menuda casualidad, en verdad que sí, pensó Shizuru nuevamente, quien no salía de su asombro al encontrarse en su cita a la última persona que quería ver en tal situación - ¿Has venido sola a la expo? – Cuestionó sin ningún tacto la veterinaria todavía consternada, tratando de ver a los alrededores a alguien que las viera o algo.

Natsuki sonreía pero había algo extraño detrás de esa sonrisa, en toda su expresión en sí, desde su cara hasta su cuerpo, simplemente pareciera una persona muy distinta, estaba más inquieta que nunca, y a ratos la sonrisa se le iba por segundos y sumada a aquella mirada fría y afilada, larga como una daga desenvainada, le provocaba escalofríos a Shizuru– He venido con Midori a prepararnos para el torneo de patinaje, pues resulta que mi pareja no sabe patinar y tuve que conseguir su reemplazo – La forma en que Natsuki recalcó _pareja_ y _no sabe_, no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las presentes, lo que hacía algo incómoda la situación, más todavía. -¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? ¿No que no va contigo la era digital?– Cuestionó Natsuki esta vez mirando a Tomoe de una manera un tanto perturbadora. –Lo que no significa que viva en la era de piedra en cuanto a los avances tecnológicos. Verás he venido con Tomoe- A quien con un ademán en forma de presentación se refirió- a la expo para…- Pero Natsuki no ponía atención a las palabras de Shizuru, en vez de eso miró hacia delante, hacia atrás para luego regresar la mirada a Shizuru quien se preguntaba si Natsuki era farmacodependiente, en realidad lucía más extraña que nunca.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?

-Eso que tienes en la mano.- Le dijo Natsuki quien ni bien había terminado de decir esto y ya le había quitado a Shizuru su bebida de las manos para llevársela a la boca sin pedir permiso - ¡Está frío!

-Es un capuchino frío…- Intentó explicar la castaña mientras Natsuki continuaba bebiendo de su vaso y tomaba de las manos el de Tomoe para repetir su hazaña. Ahora tenía las dos bebidas.

-¿También tú bebes cosas heladas con este clima? ¿Buscan un resfriado o qué?- Exclamó mientras volvía a beber alternando las bebidas. Tomoe la miraba como a una loca y su enfado era evidente. – Esto está muy frío, ya no quiero.- Le devolvió las bebidas a Shizuru quien parecía algo irritada y luego le dijo.- ¡Eso no se hace Shizuru, eso no se hace! Y si mi mano no se cura es por tristeza– Ni bien dijo esto último, Natsuki se dio la media vuelta sin despedirse, y se echó a correr hasta donde Midori, se fue así sin más, sin explicar su conducta. Shizuru tan sólo miró el cómo a jalones se llevó a la pelirroja entre la multitud y poco a poco les perdió de vista. No fue hasta ese entonces que pudo sacar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones al haber estado en tal bochornosa situación, caminó hasta un bote de basura donde se deshizo de las dos bebidas para finalmente dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Tomoe. La memoria de Tomoe era tan fotográfica como la de Natsuki, pues le había reconocido aún con esa trenza, como la chica que le invitó un café a Shizuru semanas atrás.

Shizuru entonces se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a Tomoe si aún deseaba entrar a la expo. Para lo cual Tomoe simplemente cogió el brazo de la castaña para halarlo suavemente hacia el gentío – Es para que no nos perdamos la una de la otra, no te soltaré – propuso sonriente la joven recompuesta y feliz porque su salida retomaba el rumbo, ignorando la anterior escena con Natsuki para fortuna de Shizuru quien pensaba en lo graciosa que se veía Natsuki con aquella trenza puesto que la hizo ver muy chistosa en cada gesto. Era evidente que se tuvo que contener para no salir corriendo tras ésta, la verdadera razón por la que Tomoe la tomó del brazo.

Si bien lo anterior no mermó su deseo de conocer a Shizuru, la joven de cabellos cortos se daba cuenta con cada segundo que pasaba, que la diferencia entre la castaña y ella era abismal. Shizuru era una persona normalmente callada, lo que no significaba aburrida, era sólo que guardaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos para sí y gustaba de los artículos más raros de la expo. Su atención no iba hacia lo más moderno sino hacia lo más funcional o simplemente lo más curioso, incluso lo más raro... Fue entonces cuando la joven le pidió a Shizuru que mejor se fueran de ahí para buscar un sitio más tranquilo, uno no tan concurrido, sin embargo cuando Shizuru hizo lo que Tomoe le pidió, la joven argumentó que debía regresar a casa a estudiar, puesto que sus exámenes estaban a la puerta. Para Tomoe estaba clara una cosa, la mente de Shizuru se fue junto con Natsuki, pero aún así. – Shizuru debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué será?-le dijo muy curiosa, en eso Tomoe se le fue encima, robándole un beso, un beso que duró algunos segundos, al que Shizuru correspondió cerrando los ojos lentamente. Y para cuando se separó, tenía una Tomoe sonriente frente a ella. –Oh no, no me veas así, tú sabes que no funcionaría, pude ver tus gustos hoy… las trenzas no van conmigo- Ambas sonrieron ante esto último. – Lo mismo digo… aunque te ves linda cuando finges sorpresa.- Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse en el mismo parque donde habían quedado de verse, con eso, la curiosidad de la joven se satisfizo y decidió que de ahora en adelante, sólo le miraría de lejos, sólo eso. Ella la prefería como se dice por ahí, inalcanzable.

Shizuru regresó a la clínica por simple hábito, no tenía ganas de volver a su departamento donde seguramente le esperarían una perra malcriada y hambrienta con un gato obeso haciéndole berrinche por no dejarle salir a jugar con la gata de la vecina, cuando menos al gato sí que lo entendía. Shizuru había decidido que no estaba para más escenas raras el día de hoy, así que se sentó en su escritorio y prefirió reproducir música en su laptop mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. ¡Oh Piaf...!, pensaba mientras balbuceaba, a propósito, con un pésimo francés, como si todos los cursos que llevó de aquel idioma hubieran sido en vano. En eso estaba cuando una figura entró sin tocar a la puerta, ya sabía que era Anh, pues era la única que tenía esas costumbres, esa y entrar riendo a carcajadas por ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Te botaron tan rápido? Vaya, que estás batiendo tu propio récord– Sí, la señorita tacto y sutileza había llegado. – Voy a cerrar la clínica temprano así que saca tu humanidad de aquí, que el recibo de la luz llega muy alto – Era su forma de mandarla a descansar, entonces Shizuru apagó su computadora no sin antes mirarle con cierta extrañeza a su loca amiga. – Espera un momento… ¿A dónde vas? ¿No pensarás pervertir mi escritorio verdad?– Cuestionó la castaña preguntándose qué puede ser tan importante como para que la mayor huya como condenada de su amada clínica.

-Llegó mi hermano de Holanda, quedamos en vernos en un bar en la tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Deberían pensar en cómo recuperar su hígado... – El famoso hermano perdido de Anh, a quien Reito se refería con el cálido mote de cabeza blanca y rabo verde, el terror de los pañales, la mano que mece la cuna, etc. El tipo era la viva imagen de Anh, pero en masculino y de mayor estatura; era un comerciante próspero que podía venderle piedras hasta a un turco y éste, comprárselas a precio de oro, sí así de bueno era. Fue en uno de sus viajes donde conoció a una extranjera y decidió radicar en ese país para terminar con ella a los dos días, otro que no puede con su genio.

-Sergey está aquí – Sí, así se llamaba el hermano – Ven, acompáñanos que hoy no entramos hasta el día siguiente – propuso Anh mientras cogía su bolso y la llamaba cual adulto a un niño pequeño como si le ofreciera un dulce.

-No gracias, hay un documental en Discovery channel del apareamiento de los mosquitos, no me lo perdería por nada.-Dijo Shizuru con sarcasmo.

-¿Es tu manera de decir que verás pornografía todo el día en compensación de tu frustración sexual por tu mala cita de hoy? – Shizuru miró con odio a una sonriente Anh, quien a pesar de lo que dijo sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras, pero sólo un poco. – Mujer incrédula, saluda al padre de mis hijos- Le dijo Shizuru con cinismo enseñándole la mano izquierda, a lo que su amiga no supo bien cómo reaccionar– Que te aproveche entonces.- le atinó a decir, aún contrariada por su cinismo.

Anh salió de la clínica canturreante y alegre como siempre, pues el día de hoy se salía de la rutina y es que ver a Sergey siempre le daba ánimos, era como recordar los viejos tiempos cuando se reunían todos juntos en familia y se aventaban restos de comida a la cara en la casa de los abuelos o como cuando le escondían las cosas a su tío, o la dentadura del abuelo. ¡Cómo olvidar todo eso! Justo antes de entrar al bar donde había quedado con su hermano en verse, Anh se topó de frente con Natsuki, quien lucía melancólica y pareciera caminar rumbo a tomar un taxi o quizá no. Estaba taciturna en plena calle.

-¿Natsuki?- preguntó esperando capturar su atención y cuando lo hizo continuó- ¡Hey, hola! – La sacó de su ensimismamiento con efusivos gritos, fue tanta su insistencia que Natsuki no pudo menos que sonreír a su nueva amiga, a quien no había visto desde el karaoke.

-Anh, hola-saludó la arquitecta, pero Anh era tan hablantina que no le dio tiempo a Natsuki de preguntarle más.

-Sigues igualita. ¿A dónde vas? Porque es muy temprano y ahí…-Anh le apuntaba a Natsuki un local a sus espaldas.- Pues voy a casa, he tenido un día extraño y creo que algo de música me hará bien.- La mujer mayor la examinó un momento, como entendiendo algo pero no todo y como era muy curiosa, pensó que era una gran oportunidad para divertirse y sonsacar algo de información.- Anímate, quedé en verme con mi hermano en ese bar, el llegó de viaje hoy y pues, si nos acompañas la cosa se pondrá mejor, ándale ven.-Le dijo tomándole de la mano, ante lo cual accedió sumisa, algo extraño en ella, como si le diera igual ir al bar o quedarse en la calle o ir a su casa, quizá esa ya no era una buena opción.

Cuando entraron al lugar, amplio y lúgubre pero sin duda alguna con un buen ambiente, algo rústico quizá pero a la vez completamente bohemio, esas mujeres sí que conocían buenos sitios, pensaba mientras aterrizaba la vista en aquel hombre maduro de ojos encendidos como dos linternas nuevas, fijas en ella. –Él es mi hermano Sergey. -Ahora Anh miraba hacia ella.- Ella es Natsuki, amiga de Shizuru.

-Shizuru, ¡claro! Tu ex rebuena alumna, buena por lo aplicada claro está.-Aquel comentario sacó del trance a Natsuki, quien sintió una espina al oírlo hablar de Shizuru. Pero lejos de transmitirle mala vibra, el hombre era toda una caja de sorpresas, un auténtico hombre de mundo, definitivamente de esos de los que Natsuki no probaría nada de su vaso pero que oiría de buena gana un buen rato. Él junto con Anh eran todo un par, ambos tenían una chispa única.- Dime nena, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Desde luego guapo, te respondo lo que gustes.- le dijo Natsuki siguiéndole el juego, sin intención a más, a pesar de todo él era un hombre respetuoso.-Tengo veinticuatro años-

-Caray, ya estás muy vieja para mí, es una pena, te creí de veinte… pero igual tienes oportunidades si me emborrachas.-Acto seguido él le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Salud por eso! –dijeron los tres al unísono, disfrutando de la música y repitiendo el brindis, una, otra y otra vez mientras las manecillas del reloj análogo de la pared giraban lentamente.

**DDDDD**

_Todos los insectos pasan su vida apareándose, y el proceso de apareamiento para la mayoría de los insectos, es generalmente el mismo. Utilizan varias habilidades para encontrar una compañera… _Shizuru miraba atentamente aquel programa en compañía de su perra y su gato, los tres parecían muy concentrados viendo a ese par de mariquitas, una sobre la otra cuando en eso, el timbre sonó una vez. Shizuru se extrañó un poco y se puso en pie, y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta pero el timbre volvió a sonar, una y otra vez hasta que Shizuru abrió de un sólo jalón por el molesto ruido, sin importarle la hora, o que estuviera en camisón, o lo peor, sin siquiera saber de quién se trataba. Aunque ello se reducía tan sólo a los que ahí vivían, nadie más podía entrar así a nada más, sin autorización ni llaves. Cuando abrió la puerta tuvo la segunda sorpresa del día, con el mismo origen.- ¿Natsuki? ¿Pero qué…- Shizuru no pudo terminar porque Natsuki se le aventó a los brazos, estaba ebria en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero aún conservaba cierta lucidez como para haber subido por las escaleras y sostenerse en pie y… -Te extrañé- …poder hablar. De inmediato la perra loca se le fue encima a mordisquearla de cariño, y Natsuki se agachó para poder mimarla un poco.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?-Le preguntaba Shizuru algo irritada.

-Relájate, estuve con Anh tu amiga y su hermano el _miembro_ loco, la pasé muy bien y no, no estoy tan ebria como piensas, si tambaleo es por el cansancio.

-Sí claro y por el frío tienes adormecida la_ lengua_,¿verdad?- Le dijo Shizuru con gestos hacia su propia lengua y un poco de enfado al ver que de agacharse a acariciar a la perra terminó por sentarse en el suelo, es decir que había bebido en demasía. Shizuru la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la sentó en el sofá, donde luego de que Natsuki se quitase el abrigo y jugara con el gato que increíblemente no le huía; Shizuru le dijo que le prepararía un café, para que luego pudiera ir a su casa. Pero ella no la dejaba irse, simplemente la haló hacia sí, haciendo que se sentara en el sofá de golpe para poder apoyarse en su regazo. – ¿No me vas a mimar? Anda di que sí, desátame esa trenza horrible y acaricia mi cabeza…

-¿Sabes que si fueras hombre y me dijeras eso te daría un coscorrón y te echaría a la calle sin dudarlo? Pero no, a veces pienso que seguirías igual, una rareza de pies a cabeza. No tienes ninguna trenza, quién sabe desde qué momento…-Le dijo Shizuru acariciándole los cabellos suavemente, esperando a que mejor se durmiese, pero los planes como el corazón de Natsuki se encontraban algo turbados desde la mañana así que de todo aquello que podía afligirla habló.- ¿Ella era tu novia? ¿O tu amante? ¿Tu nueva conquista?

-Ni mi novia, ni mi amante, ni mi nueva conquista… ya duérmete-Shizuru continuaba acariciándole los cabellos cuando en eso Natsuki se sentó de pronto y tomándola por el cuello intentó besarla pero Shizuru simplemente no se dejó.- Ah no, ni se te ocurra, mucho menos así como estás. No sé tú Natsuki pero creí ser muy clara contigo; no puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que te plazca…- Shizuru se puso en pie, ahora sí pensaba que el café era lo mejor -por la paz mundial- se dijo, pero Natsuki no se rendiría tan fácilmente, se puso en pie y la abrazó por detrás. – Tú eres diferente, no eres como todos, eres fascinante...- Shizuru, con todo y Natsuki continuó avanzando, pero esa mujer tan tercamente odiosa la recargaba con todo su peso como si fuera un caparazón en su espalda.- ¿Sabe tu madre dónde estás?-Le dijo Shizuru ya más irritada.

-¡Oh no!, ni que lo digas, me mataría… me lavaría el cerebro y luego me mata, eso es seguro- había terror en los ojos de Natsuki, algo comprensible para Shizuru, porque ella pasó por eso hace mucho.

-Entonces quédate quieta o yo misma la llamo.-Natsuki protestó, pero la mirada de Shizuru le indicó que no estaba bromeando. Entonces la soltó pero empezó con sus preguntas.

-¿Qué hiciste por la tarde?

-Me fui al trabajo. Y eso fue todo.-continuaba Shizuru su labor con el agua en el microondas.

-¿Almorzaste?-Ahora iba por el azúcar, una cucharada extra le hará muy bien, decía quedito.

-Sí…

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí…

-¿Se besaron?- y soltó aquello que traía en la garganta, aquella pregunta que más bien escupió abruptamente, la cual fue respondida con un gran silencio -¡Contesta!- Le dijo Natsuki al borde del llanto, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? Que yo sepa no debo rendirte cuentas y en el mejor de los casos si fueras mi amiga lo haría pero tendría que tenerte demasiada confianza, y la confianza se gana.

-Eres… como todos, eres de lo peor, de las personas que sólo juegan con los sentimientos de los demás… ¿Tienes algo de comer?- Preguntó Natsuki radicalmente como si lo que dijo segundos antes y cómo lo dijo no lo hubiera hecho.

-Te prepararé un sándwich o algo, dame unos minutos… mientras tanto, ten, bébete esto- le alcanzó la taza de café tibio por miedo a que se queme, pero no pasaron ni treinta segundos que ya la tenía encima de nuevo, ahí abrazada a ella, a su espalda como un niño asustado que se aferra a las piernas de su madre. Pero Shizuru no era su madre, y Natsuki la veía con unos ojos muy distintos, en ese momento ella la deseaba como mujer porque la embriaguez le despertó los instintos más básicos, el hambre y…

-Tengo miedo Shizuru…- Cuando ella dijo eso Shizuru le dio la cara y le correspondió el abrazo durante varios minutos hasta que logró persuadirla de que se durmiera en el sofá. A lo que Natsuki asintió obediente y volvió a pedir comida, pensando en que alguna de sus necesidades debía suplir, cuando menos la comida, la cual le fue dada por las manos de la misma Shizuru, quien a ratos sonreía por los arranques de Natsuki-es imposible aburrirse contigo- le dijo.

-Es muy fácil, cuando menos te des cuenta lo habrás hecho y seré una página más en tu vida. ¿Sabes? No creí que fueras una cualquiera, pero hoy lo comprobé, eres una tonta, una gran idiota.- Dijo Natsuki muy tranquila comiendo su emparedado, sin saber que aquellas palabras le dolieron a Shizuru en el alma, quien fingió no haber oído nada y luego de atenderla, es decir cubrirla con una manta, y darle un beso en la frente se fue a su cuarto a dormir- Buenas noches Natsuki.- Le dijo al apagar las luces.-Natsuki no era tonta, ella sabía bien que sus palabras fueron como saetas lanzadas con alevosía.

Shizuru estaba recostada en su cama pero no podía dormir, no podía creérselo aún, el cómo es que se encontraba en tal situación, si justamente por eso raras veces aceptaba alguna cita, para que nadie pudiera lastimarla fácilmente como Natsuki acababa de hacerlo; para que no se ilusionase por alguien que no valiera la pena. En eso oyó pasos por el pasillo cerca a su habitación, pero se detuvieron y al parecer abrieron la puerta de enfrente, la del baño-Natsuki idiota.- dijo muy bajito, pero los pasos continuaron entre tropezones y claramente oyó cómo su puerta se abrió, y cómo los pasos continuaron hasta el filo de su cama donde se detuvieron, pero Shizuru no se movió ni un milímetro sino que se hizo a la dormida, en lo que Natsuki se recostó a su lado.- A mí me dejan por idiota siempre… perdona mis estupideces… eres lo más dulce que he conocido; más que el chocolate; más que el almíbar; más que tu café… déjame dormir aquí por favor, prometo no patearte ni quitarte la manta, anda di que sí, no te hagas la dormida.- Ella estaba llorando, como una chiquilla, ahí aferrada a su espalda. A Shizuru se le derretía el corazón con tanta ternura junta, así que se dio la media vuelta y viéndola cara a cara la acurrucó en su pecho, como si de una gatita pequeña se tratase, así le habló.- Ven michita, gatita pequeña, ven.- Le decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas.- Miau. Soy una llorona…-Decía Natsuki sin poder parar de llorar-Shhh, descansa bella, descansa.- Shizuru le acariciaba los cabellos, pero se sentó un momento para acomodarla, quitarle las botas y demás cosas incómodas. Luego se volvió a recostar a su lado e inmediatamente Natsuki volvió a abrazarla, entonces ambas cerraron los ojos hasta que el sueño las venciera, pero a pesar de que Natsuki dijo que no le quitaría la manta, fue exactamente lo que hizo, se envolvió en ella y la pateo muchas veces, pero es cierto que la compensó _empiernándola_ de rato en rato hasta que la noche se durmió con ellas, lentamente y muy paciente, con aquella luna anunciando su venidera fase con halos de colores a su alrededor, con aquella bella iridiscencia lunar. Ah, la luna, siempre vigilante a través de la ventana, como sonriente ante una escena muy singular…

* * *

_**N/A:** La canción se llama non regrette rien, de Edith Piaf, la cual a mi parecer es simplemente bella. ¡Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Círculo de la Casualidad**_

El despertar de día llego junto con la naciente mañana de un día no tan gris a pesar de los pronósticos del tiempo. La luz solar se colaba entre las nubes grises con aquel efecto invernadero; luego por la ventana de la habitación de Shizuru pegando directamente sobre los ojos de Natsuki, quien quizá por eso prefiere las persianas a las cortinas de tela translúcida. Ella comenzó a sentir aquella sensación brillante y caliente derramándose por su rostro junto con el parpadear del sueño, para luego ir despegando los ojos con lentitud y abrirlos al fin, encontrándose con una reveladora situación. Si bien la cama era cómoda, y las sábanas muy suaves y lindas con todos esos estampados florales; y no de gatitos como las suyas, la sensación era claramente distinta; esa no era su cama... al despertar fue recibida por unos rojizos orbes, matiz producto de la luz solar sobre el embelesado espíritu de Shizuru a flor de piel a través de su mirada; con aquellos enormes ojos que le miraban con una afección que no había visto nunca, con curiosidad y cuidado. -¿puede acaso una mirada ser tan profunda?- Pensaba vagamente Natsuki. La vista quizá no era nada fuera de lo común, una mujer de cabellos almendros, derramados en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y mechones lisos sobre su rosto; cabellos revueltos por el efecto del varias veces interrumpido sueño nocturno, cuya figura se encontraba cubierta por un camisón violeta de seda que le cubría hasta los muslos, con aquel tirante que caía seductoramente sobre sus hombros, aquellos que perfilaban su pecho algo descubierto. Shizuru sonrió por la mirada obviamente sorprendida de su antes bella durmiente – Buenos días… – le saludó traviesa y divertida, con voz suave y serena, sin mencionar que tuvo que ahogar una carcajada de locura en su garganta, de todas formas una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Natsuki parpadeó dos veces, luego tres; se preguntaba cuánto tiempo en realidad llevaba Shizuru contemplándola ahí en silencio, lo que por un momento consiguió borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro de Shizuru y la reemplazó por una ligera mueca de preocupación; hasta que finalmente Natsuki reaccionó de manera inesperada, porque en un arrebato tomó un ligero impulso desde su posición y le robó un beso en los labios a aquella mujer de sonrisa traviesa como en señal de saludo… quizá. – Buenos días Shizuru… –Shizuru no sólo se quedó muda ante este gesto, sino también sorprendida de que su vecina regresara a su posición inicial que no era otra más que permanecer serena sobre su cama.- ¿puede alguien ser tan tierno?- se preguntaba Shizuru, quien no sabía si salir o no de tan embriagante momento.

Aunque no fue por mucho, ambas permanecieron en silencio contemplándose a los ojos por minutos que parecían horas, ahí recostadas frente a frente conversando con sonrisas. Justo en ese instante, todo podría esperar, muchas de las preguntas que revoloteaban en sus cabezas podrían hacerse después, los detalles se podían aclarar más tarde, lo que no significaba que no fueran importantes; pero en ese instante la mañana se hizo con aquel momento donde pudieron seguir ese ritmo que pocas veces se podía conseguir cuando ambas estaban juntas. Paz, pensó Natsuki, para finalmente ser interrumpida por sus sentidos que poco a poco se recuperaban recordándole que su llegada al departamento de Shizuru, no había sido precisamente un encuentro amoroso, -Amor- esa palabra tan descabellada que flotaba de una pared a otra, no la dejaba de pensar…-Estoy desquiciada- se decía por dentro Natsuki a pesar de no querer pensar en nada realmente, por lo menos estaba claro que no era un amor de los de las novelas románticas; no, este era "cero cursilerías"- ¿A quién engañas Natsuki? Tú eres cursi.- Le decía antagónico intrínseco con aires de ironía: su yo interior.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó oportuna Shizuru.- Acto seguido Natsuki se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza–Auch…- Un zumbido rompió el encanto, seguido de un agudo dolor de cabeza mientras que sus sienes palpitaban, intentó frotárselas buscando templanza – me duele la cabeza a horrores… me siento como castrado en harem (terriblemente mal)– Shizuru reventó una carcajada algo maléfica, seguramente pensando que era lo menos que podía merecer una chica tan problemática y tan odiosa, cuando así lo quería, casi como siempre.

-Oh, ¿pues qué tomaste?- le preguntaba Shizuru aún en su posición horizontal, mientras que poco a poco Natsuki se descubría de las sábanas.

-De todo…- Shizuru le dio una mirada que Natsuki entendió muy bien, -te lo mereces- Le dijo sin palabras.

-Iré por una aspirina y un emparedado, que bien lo necesita ese pobre estómago tuyo… –

- ¡No! Comida no, por favor… ni lo menciones…- Dijo Natsuki con el rostro contrariado, con aquella nauseabunda sensación en el abdomen. – Ok, agua y aspirinas entonces- Ni bien Shizuru había intentado poner un pie fuera de la cama Natsuki ya le había rodeado con los brazos en la cintura para traerla de vuelta a la cama. – No te vayas, mejor quédate aquí conmigo hasta que se me quite, de seguro eso será suficiente. Shizuru contó hasta diez- Ok, no será suficiente. Pero de todas formas no te vayas – Shizuru se la pensó antes de responder con cabalidad. Ah. ¿Quién podría ser tan cuerdo para negarse a ello con tremenda vista? Quizá no fue cabalidad, quizá aún estaba herida por sus palabras como cemento fresco y su terquedad no la dejó mostrarlo, porque la idea era bastante promisoria, pero su sentido del deber también le hincó la conciencia, puesto que no le permitió el llevar a cabo esa idea. – Lo siento, tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo mientras retiraba las manos de Natsuki de su cuerpo no sin antes haber sentido ese escalofrío de nuevo, esa sensación que sólo los brazos de la joven podían producirle, ella no era de piedra. Natsuki torció la boca en un gesto infantil y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, para finalmente impugnar aquella respuesta que no le parecía la que esperaba de los labios de la mujer que la tenía encantada – No creo que tu jefa pueda ir a trabajar hoy, la hubieras visto anoche… ¡Pero qué degenerada es! – sonrió para sus adentros Natsuki, recordando el estado en que Anh terminó cuando salieron de aquel bar con el hermano incómodo, incómodo porque tuvieron que cargarlo entre las dos para subirlo al taxi donde se despidieron para cada quien agarrar rumbo a sus hogares, Natsuki bebía desde los diecinueve años, Midori la corrompió. –Anh no es mi jefa, es mi socia… parece mi jefa porque es más vieja, nada más – Masculló con severidad la castaña, quien tenía una leve idea de lo que Natsuki le aseguraba, pues conocía muy bien los hábitos etílicos de Anh quien, ahora que lo recuerda, la condujo al camino de la resistencia al alcohol, ya que esa mujer podía beber toda la noche sin embriagarse a diferencia de la población promedio. Shizuru se incorporó por completo de la cama para indicarle a su compañía que no estaba dispuesta a permanecer un segundo más encamada, muy a su pesar. –Nada me gustaría más, pero tengo programadas varias citas para hoy… simplemente no.-

Natsuki exhaló un suspiro al haber perdido ese argumento ante Shizuru quien ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Con desgano, la joven descubrió al fin su cuerpo de las sábanas revelando lo que hasta ahora no había notado del todo, ni siquiera había despertado por completo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo, a excepción de las pantaletas y los calcetines. Ya sin los efectos del alcohol, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y una expresión de confusión extrema hizo que Shizuru sonriera por aquella reacción de la arquitecta, quien atinó a cubrirse el pecho con ambas manos. - ¿No esperabas que te dejara dormir con toda esa ropa, verdad? Olías a tabaco y a quién sabe qué mas… da gracias que no te bañé– Explicó como si nada la castaña – Se notaba a leguas que te estorbaba y me vi en la penosa necesidad de auxiliarte en esa tarea – Shizuru no pudo menos que reírse ante su ocurrencia, aún si era la verdad quizá fue algo extrema su desinteresada ayuda como el deseo que trataba de ocultar - ¿Tenías que quitarme también el bra? – Cuestionó una divertida Natsuki apuntando con el rostro hacia el sostén que yacía sobre el sillón individual junto a la cama, pero ella no pudo menos que reír ante la respuesta de la veterinaria - ¿Acaso no sabes que es malo interrumpir la circulación de los senos por muchas horas? Te puede dar cáncer de mama… y yo, yo no podría permitirlo jamás. Por unos senos sanos y felices- Ni bien había terminado de decir esto y Natsuki ya le había aventado la almohada a la cara - ¡Cállate idiota! No quiero ni imaginar lo que me hiciste mientras dormía… Oh, me siento mal, de pronto…– Shizuru se dio la media vuelta con rumbo a la cocina, donde tarareaba alguna canción con muy buen ánimo. Luego de asentar la caja de aspirinas sobre la meseta, abrió el refrigerador en búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el desayuno que pensaba compartir con Natsuki a pesar de sus protestas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Natsuki apareciera con las ropas que llevaba la noche anterior aunque sin los zapatos ni el abrigo y con el bra en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans; le eran un fastidio en aquel momento; así que caminó descalza hacía el baño donde examinó su rostro aún sumido en confusión, no todos los días se despertaba semidesnuda con una mujer por la cual sintiera ¿deseo? … En realidad era la primera vez.- El agua, qué fresca está… y yo, yo qué jodida estoy - se dijo al verse en aquel espejo, que no es que fueran sus intenciones irse tan pronto pues aún quería pasar un poco de tiempo en casa de Shizuru, se sentía demasiado cómoda.

-Di aaaaa- Le dijo Shizuru a Natsuki haciéndole el avión.

-Ya te dije que no… te detesto, sabes que con las justas soporto verte comer y todavía insistes…-Shizuru realmente disfrutaba torturar a una Natsuki quisquillosa y con resaca, mientras tomaba con las justas el agua de su vaso entre sorbos cortos.

Pero en eso sonó el timbre y Natsuki palideció- Mi madre-, pensó Natsuki. Pero era Shizuru quien realmente no tenía idea alguna de tan inesperada visita hasta que una voz le arrancó la paz- ¡Shizuru hija, olvidé mi llave! Abre la puerta- El corazón de Shizuru dio un grito a través de su mirada y Natsuki se asustó como cuando su prima se enfrió las manos con agua helada y le haló los pies en la madrugada. -¡Descuida, ya la encontré! Voy a pasar.

-¡Mi madre! – Exclamó angustiada Shizuru mientras buscaba una ruta de escape para Natsuki quien no se la podía creer – Tienes que esconderte -Shizuru la alentaba a que desapareciera del entorno – Mi madre no es muy buena tolerando las sorpresas.

-¡Joder!- Gritó Natsuki, quien se puso en pie remirando por todos lados hasta que fijó su vista en la sala de Shizuru, aventándose detrás del sillón largo mismo doble de acción, el cual estaba ubicado de forma paralela a la hoja de la puerta. Todo fue tan rápido que Natsuki no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo simpática que la situación se veía, claro, a ojos curiosos. Shizuru recibió a su madre con fingida calma mientras divisaba a Natsuki en cuclillas como un ladrón detrás del sofá. –Mamá, ¡qué sorpresa!

- ¿Todavía no estás lista? Pero si te envié un mensaje anoche al teléfono. El desayuno de mañana se cambió para hoy porque tu hermano se va de viaje, así que ve alístate de una vez.- Le dijo su madre sentada en el primer mueble, el de casi junto a la puerta.

-Amm bueno, yo ya estaba a medio desayuno, de verdad… pero ¿y si yo les doy el alcance?

-No. Siempre dices eso y no vas, así que ve a alistarte, nada ganas encerrándote; sal a dar una vuelta con tu familia alguna vez, nosotros no mordemos.

-Ok…, pero ¿me acompañas a escoger qué me pongo? –Su madre la vio con rareza, pero sin inconvenientes accedió, en eso de pronto salió Cebolla la perrita loca, buscando que jugueteasen con ella y se fue directo hacia donde Natsuki se ocultaba, quien no sabía cómo calmarla estando ahí de rodillas tras el mueble. –Shhh- le decía con las manos como un mimo.

-Tu perra sí que está loca, tú estas allá y yo aquí y se va a donde no hay nadie…

-Ah, sí creo que entrará en fase pronto y pues… no sabe bien lo que hace aparte, creo que se comunica en clave con el gato - Decía Shizuru caminando hacia su pesado can para tomarlo en brazos e insistirle a su madre en que la acompañara. Lo bueno de todo fue que el abrigo de Natsuki seguía donde lo dejó anoche, justo tras el mueble, donde ella se encontraba ahora. Y para cuando la madre de Shizuru, ya con mayor sospecha sobre la actitud tan dócil de su hija comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar…-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso?- Shizuru experimentaba aquel miedo por una rara sensación de culpa.

-Mis flores, ya no están, seguro las echaste a la basura, con todo y jarrón…

-No, no es lo que piensas, se cayeron accidentalmente, es una larga historia… ¿vienes? Para seguir contándote…- le dijo a su madre ya con mayor insistencia mientras que su perra le mordisqueaba las manos juguetonamente y su gato aparecía en escena, así que Shizuru huyó antes de que fuera el felino el que terminara por descubrirlas. Y no es que su madre no supiera los gustos de su hija, sino que no era precisamente la forma en la que alguna vez le habría gustado presentarle a la mujer que escogió o que en este caso, el destino escogió para ella.

Cuando su madre se puso en pie y caminó hacia Shizuru, Natsuki rodeó a gatas el sofá hasta que sus voces perdieron volumen por el pasillo y luego en la habitación, se hicieran más tenues.- ¡Qué desordenada eres! Y esos zapatos tan extraños... tú no cambias Shizuru –Son botas- Dijo Natsuki para sí mientras tomaba su abrigo y abría con cuidado la puerta de la calle pensando que ya sólo le quedaba llegar hasta su departamento, el cual rogaba estuviera vacío a esas horas para poder inventar la excusa de que se la pasó con su prima. Pero al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con un tipo de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos negros, puestos fijos sobre ella.-Busco a mi hermana…- Dijo él sonrientemente sorprendido, como si le causara gracia lo que vio: a una mujer evidentemente trasnochada, con los cabellos revueltos, descalza y con el abrigo en la mano, al parecer huyendo de la escena del crimen. Pensaba el que hubo crimen.

-Está adentro con tu mamá- le dijo ella saliendo del lugar muy apurada para detenerse un momento a hacerle a él un gesto como de que no vio nada. El joven soltó algunas risas y se fue diciendo: -Shizuru, no cambias… sigues con suerte- Murmuró al notar que la joven era su vecina.

Quizá Natsuki hubiera preguntado pero lo segundo más embarazoso en la vida le acababa de suceder así que tomó sus llaves y sin pensarlo entró a su morada que pensó vacía, pero… -Buenos días-, alcanzó a decir porque no lo estaba; todo lo contrario, cuatro pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo fijamente con asombro, pero Natsuki solo le temió a uno. A los ojos de su madre. No pudo ni decir que se encontraba con Midori quien al parecer desayunaba muy tranquila junto a su familia, como viéndola y advirtiéndole con gestos lo que le esperaba, fue en eso cuando Saeko se puso en pie dejando su desayuno y caminó hacia su hija, mientras que todos huían de la vivienda. Natsuki, sin pensarlo ni decir nada corrió hacia su habitación donde se encerró.

-Natsuki abre la puerta- exigió Saeko al filo del pasillo.

-No. Tú no vienes en son de paz… mejor más tarde hablamos- Saeko se encendió como antorcha y estaba lista para la guerra, el descaro de su hija la acababa de enfurecer.

-¡Natsuki te estoy hablando! Abre esa puerta, recuerda que tengo llave, pero por tu bien prefiero que sea por las buenas.- Siguió con voz de comandante.

-Buenas las tengas… Derríbala si quieres, no abriré- le oyó decir a su hija mayor quien parecía sujetar con fuerza la perilla por si las dudas.

-Mira Natsuki…

-No veo nada.- Dijo Natsuki con sarcasmo.

Saeko suavizó la voz, afinándola todo lo que pudo- Hija, pequeña, abre la puerta… sólo quiero saber dónde has estado, estuve preocupada.

-No voy a caer en eso, se te hace tarde. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

-¡Cuando vuelva me vas a oír! tenlo por seguro.-Dicho esto su madre se fue con la histeria en la mirada, por tener una hija tan rebelde y sinvergüenza como ella.

A Saeko le parecía el colmo que ni siquiera fuera capaz de dar la cara, porque por lo menos eso se esperaba, ya que no le contestó el teléfono todo el día de anterior. –Me va a oír.- decía de a ratos cuando sin querer se le escapaban los pensamientos mientras iba en el auto de su marido, y Alyssa guardaba silencio absoluto. Midori, ella ya había huido a algún lugar más seguro, lejos de Saeko, quien no había parado de interrogarla.

**DDDD**

-Ah, ahí estas, ya decía yo… Shizuru tu hermano ya llegó, ¿Estás lista?

-Madre no puedo salir con esta falda, es algo corta…

-Pediste mi opinión ahí la tienes, además no es una falda es un vestido y llevas pantis. ¿Has subido de peso, o es idea mía?

-Olvídalo.- Shizuru se acercó a saludar a su hermano, quien la esperaba sentado en el sofá mientras que observaba divertido aquel sostén que se encontraba en el suelo detrás del sofá blando en el que yacía sentado.

-Shizuru, es verdad que eres una desordenada- le dijo su hermano poniéndose en pie y alcanzándole el sostén rosa de encaje que yacía en el suelo. A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro y corrió a arrebatárselo de las manos. –Mi perra suele tomar cosas de mi habitación y las deja regadas-

-Tienes una linda mascota, muy linda en verdad, una de ojos verdes eh.-Su madre se quedó inquieta ante los comentarios de su hermana, pero no los entendió muy bien así que apuró a sus dos hijos a que dejaran de verse como detectives y apuraran el paso. Shizuru le tuvo que llamar a Anh para advertirle que llegaría un poco tarde al trabajo, y una somnolienta y evidentemente cruda Anh le contestó un lacónico "sí" ante su petición, luego de colgar el teléfono y aventarlo por algún lugar, para volver bajo sus tibias sábanas.

Al lugar al que Shizuru fue con su familia era el de siempre, un restaurante en un hotel al que su padre en vida acostumbraba a llevarlos, está de más aclarar que ella siempre fue más cercana a él que a su madre; pero su afecto estaba dividido equitativamente hacia los dos.

Su hermano era la viva imagen de su madre, su proyección masculina en realidad, en físico como carácter, ambos nacieron el mismo mes y Shizuru solía pensar que esa era la razón para tal afinidad. Ambos siempre eran muy cómplices, y similares. Él era contador, carrera que su madre ejerció un tercio de su vida hasta jubilarse satisfactoriamente y dedicarse a ver la vida tan sólo a través de sus ojos, un poco para sus hijos y el resto únicamente para ella.

-¿Shizuru y ya tienes novia? o ya te diste cuenta de que los hombres no somos tan malos. Por lo menos alguno te puede dar hijos, tú sabes, semillas para la tierra fértil.- Shizuru casi escupe su café ante la pregunta maliciosa de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y me lo dices así nada más? Tú bien sabes que hay que saber escoger, así que no, no tengo ni novia ni mucho menos un novio.

-¿Estás segura? Vi que tienes una vecina muy bonita…-Su madre, quien hasta el momento fingió indiferencia ante tal conversación, decidió intervenir inquisitoriamente.

-¿Es verdad eso Shizuru? ¿Estás saliendo con tu vecina?

-Caray, no me preguntes esas cosas

-¿Por qué no? No eres una chiquilla así que si no hay más remedio cuando menos ya deberías dejar de ocultarlo, siempre es bueno saber en qué están metidos los hijos.

-¡Que no! Simplemente no. Mi vecina, ella es alguien que conozco muy poco y que tan sólo veo si se le enferma la gatita.

-Pues ha de tener una mascota muy convaleciente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Shizuru un tanto irritada a su hermano.

-Yo no dije nada. Aún.- Los tres se miraron alternadamente como los vaqueros en el viejo oeste, sin confiar ninguno en alguno, sospechando que algo se ocultaban, para luego continuar con el usual desayuno mientras el asunto giró en 180° y ahora conversaban sobre el viaje de su hermano mayor, quien al parecer estaba saliendo con una subchef que conoció hacía poco en las vacaciones que tuvo ésta en aquella ciudad; entonces él prometió ir a verla, porque al parecer la cosa era seria, por lo menos el flechazo en él sí lo era ya que cierto brillo parpadeaba en sus negros ojos al hablar de su ilusión.

Luego del desayuno y de despedir a su familia, el día de Shizuru continuó con naturalidad, ella volvió al trabajo, justo a tiempo para sus citas programadas, y luego darles una mano a los encargados de estética de las mascotas, algo que en verdad le encantaba hacer, cuidar de los cachorros más pequeños. Anh nunca se apareció, al parecer Natsuki estaba en lo cierto, esta vez había encontrado a la horma de sus zapatos y la había derribado etílicamente, entonces pensó que quizá Natsuki se encontraba en su casa con quizá la peor de sus resacas. Sintió un aguijón al recordar las cosas que le dijo; pero era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo, si era verdad que ella no mentía, puesto que no tenía nada formal con su vecina, algo ahí pasaba, el río cargaba piedras y su sonido era audible, no era una fantasía que Natsuki le correspondía así que para qué esperar, para qué sufrir tontamente si esta vez el amor ni siquiera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sino en el mismo edificio. Así que tomó su abrigo, y se lo puso luego de colgar la bata blanca y guardar su estetoscopio en su maletín del casillero. Se acomodó los cabellos, el vestido café que le cubría hasta los muslos y que en la cintura era ceñido por una correa negra. La cafarena negra debajo del vestido también la acomodó; repasó el labial sobre sus labios y retocó su maquillaje; para salir más temprano de lo habitual con una meta fija: ver a Natsuki y después… eso lo pensaría luego.

Su vehículo rugía impaciente ante los semáforos rojos, y a ella como nunca, le aumentaba la impaciencia mientras la calmaba tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante de su auto gris, el cual giraba en los cruces del atajo que tomó. Esta vez no había nada más en su cabeza, tan sólo un nombre junto a un bello rostro impregnado en su retina, mientras que el _Locus Niger _en su cerebro medio producía dopaminas con cada segundo, era por ello que no podía pensar. El amor abruma demasiado y la cordura sobra, es echada de nuestro ser como bulto a la marea, porque si no nuestro pequeño bote se hunde.

Subió por las escaleras con cuidado y con cada metro que se acercaba a la puerta de los Kuga sus latidos se aceleraban, sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín en armonía con sus labios y cuando al fin llego tocó el timbre para esperar todavía unos cuantos interminables segundos. Pero nadie abrió la puerta así que insistió una vez más, pero nada. -¿será el destino?- pensaba mientras abandonaba su emoción y se sumergía en un denso mar de ansiedad. Se dio la media vuelta y procedió a buscar sus llaves en su bolso, pero el sonido de una puerta la hizo voltear, ese ligero chirrido de las bisagras, casi imperceptible para alguien que no tenga los sentidos a flor de piel como Shizuru; y para cuando ésta se abrió, ahí estaba ella, Natsuki, con el rostro pálido y con apenas la mortecina luz del día que se cuela por las ventana, alumbrándola, ella estaba como un murciélago que andaba nada mas esperando la noche.

-Hola, por un momento pensé que eras mi madre con una de sus tácticas… pero vi la hora y aún es muy temprano; sin embargo Alyssa ya no debe tardar…

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida- y de inmediato le tocó la frente.

-Sí, no es nada, descuida.- Decía Natsuki en pijamas y apoyada en el marco de la puerta con evidente- Me das un momento…- malestar. Se fue corriendo al baño y Shizuru tras ella, dejando su abrigo y bolso en el sofá, para luego darle el alcance a Natsuki e ir ayudarla, porque ella al parecer aún sufría los estragos de una noche llena de experimentos etílicos, de tragos de alcohol que entraron como cuchillos hacia su hígado.

Mientras que a Shizuru el romance se le bajaba con cada sonido que emitía Natsuki, de rodillas ante el inodoro mientras expulsaba las entrañas entre contracciones musculares en su abdomen, en tanto Shizuru, le frotaba la espalda y sostenía por la frente. –Prometo no volver a tomar…

-Eso dicen todos, continúa Natsuki.- Natsuki hablaba cada vez que recuperaba el aliento.

-Es en serio…

-Pero en la mañana lucías bien, no entiendo.

-Mi cuerpo es así, la resaca no me empieza mientras siga alcoholizada, una vez que eso pasa, luego de un baño por ejemplo ahí, ahí es donde me ataca…

-Shhh… no te detengas, déjalo salir.

-Lo he dejado salir todo el día-Dijo Natsuki poniéndose en pie, luego de ello Shizuru le alcanzó un toalla en lo que Natsuki se refrescaba en el lavabo.

-¿Has estado así todo el día?

-Sí, pero descuida mi cuerpo es majadero, a las seis en punto me curo por milagro. Siempre es lo mismo.- se secó el rostro y suspiró-Gracias por venir a verme, me alivia mucho en verdad. Ven, vamos a mi habitación, mi hermana no tarda en llegar, y luego mi madre y… no tengo ganas de hablarles.

-Mejor vamos a mi departamento y te administro algo para las náuseas y de paso algo de comer.

-No, porque si salgo y mi madre vuelve seré presa fácil, vamos…

-Ok- Shizuru no entendía bien a qué se refería Natsuki, pero quizá dentro de poco podría por fin hablar sobre su relación, o supuesta relación. Ya en su habitación, Natsuki se aventó a su cama mientras que se quejaba de su pesadez y contaba sobre ocasiones anteriores.- No tuve ánimos de nada, ni siquiera pude continuar mi proyecto.

-Descansa entonces.

-No puedo, yo jamás duermo con luz de día, estoy esperando a que anochezca.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando estás de cruda?

-Ni siquiera desvelada. He estado aquí todo el día, del baño a mi habitación, eso ha sido todo.- Shizuru también le contó con paciencia su día mientras encendía las luces aún en contra de las quejas de Natsuki quien parecía más bien una vampiresa por lo pálida, sin embargo en algún momento la paciencia y la sutileza se le agotaron del stock.

-Natsuki, tú me gustas y mucho, eso ya lo sabes; lo que no sucede conmigo, porque yo no sé a ciencia cierta lo que tú sientes por mí, no comprendo bien si estás jugando o no,- pero la mirada de la joven le indicó encontrarse con la misma incertidumbre, como si tampoco supiera bien.- pero… cual fuera tu respuesta yo quiero saberla, cual fuera, yo estaré aquí, tú me tienes, no me iré de ti hasta que me lo pidas…- Shizuru abolió su orgullo al decir aquello, pero fue sincera, ella permanecería junto a Natsuki, con o sin la seriedad del caso.

Natsuki continuaba recostaba sobre su cama y Shizuru quien momentos antes permaneció sentada al borde de aquel lecho, se recostó también en él, junto a ella. Y juntas contemplaron el techo de la habitación donde el diseño del tapiz capturaba su atención. –Que ocurrente para poner un tapiz de cielo noche, es como poder ver a través del techo y de las nubes grises… ver tan bella estela.

-Estaba pensando quitarlo.

-¿Por qué si está muy bello?

-Pensaba poner tus fotografías.- Shizuru viró la vista hacia ella para verla hacia los ojos, como si se preguntara qué tantas tiene, porque si mal no recuerda le tomó solo dos, pero Natsuki tenía fija la mirada en el techo, mientras estiraba sus manos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Shizuru le imitaba el gesto y con roces muy ligeros acariciaba sus manos, hasta tomarla entre las suyas.

-Un collage, con todas las que te fui tomando en secreto.- Natsuki divagaba en su imaginación, como pensando en cómo se verían, después de todo algunas fueron difíciles de obtener, otras de manera sencilla. -¿puedes ser paciente conmigo?- dijo de repente.

-¿Más?- Dijo Shizuru entre burlas.

-Qué cruel eres conmigo…- dijo Natsuki estrujándole la mano.

-Puedo esperarte el tiempo que tardes… claro que puedo, sólo dime una cosa.- Natsuki dejó de ver hacia el techo en tanto fijaba sus ojos sobre los de Shizuru y sus manos quedaban reposadas, una entrelazada con la de Shizuru y la otra sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó lacónica.

-¿Tengo esperanzas?

-Tonta, si no las tuvieras no estarías en mi habitación, eres el único ser humano aparte de Kazuo, sin lazos sanguíneos que ha entrado. Y no, no me he sentido incomoda, tan así que pude dormir en tu cama, normalmente no puedo hacerlo en otra que no sea la mía. –Natsuki devolvió la vista hacia el techo mientras que Shizuru podía sentir el temblor en su mano producto de sus aparentes nervios.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?- preguntó Natsuki, cambiando el rumbo nuevamente. Tomando a Shizuru por sorpresa.

-La verdad sí- Una joven muy curiosa continuó con sus preguntas.

-¿Con cuántos?

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, así que responde.

-Pues con muchos… ok, quizá unos cinco o seis, o siete, pero nada más.

-Vaya… pero cuando te pregunto no me refiero a aquellos con los que simplemente has salido, sino qu…-Shizuru la interrumpió.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, y esa fue mi respuesta, no siempre fui muy tranquila, quizá algún tiempo fui más inquieta y curiosa que tú.- Natsuki guardó silencio un momento, pero luego siguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Y con cuantas mujeres has estado?

-Digamos que con algunas, pero me he enamorado sólo una vez, y curiosamente fue la relación en la que peor me fue… desde ese momento tuve muy en claro lo que buscaba.

-No trates de timarme dame una cifra.

-Ok, cinco…- Ahora la nerviosa era Shizuru, a quien Natsuki le había despertado la curiosidad, algo que realmente hubiera preferido no sentir.

-Yo sólo he estado con una persona por si te lo preguntas, bueno me han gustado varios chicos y he sido algo enamoradiza en ese aspecto pero nunca ha funcionado, simplemente nadie me aguantó… y de la persona que te hablo pues, igual que con los demás, terminó dejándome. No es que no hayan querido volver, pero yo jamás regreso…yo soy normal bajo mi propio concepto; lo que pasa por mi cabeza casi nunca coincide con mis entretelas, converso y llego a un acuerdo conmigo misma para cada cosa… no siempre pasa, a veces hago huelga interna. Pero mi mente no deja de mandarme imágenes tuyas y mi pecho sólo se agita cuando te ve, ¿Qué es esto? Me pregunté, pero yo he sentido pasión alguna vez, he sentido amor, he sido capaz de llorar por alguien que no fuera yo porque eso es lo malo de enamorarse, que tu estado de ánimo depende de lo que haga otra persona. Sin embargo contigo me sucede algo más inquietante, de pronto siento pasión, deseo, afecto, simpatía, afinidad, fastidio, coraje, celos… no por etapas sino…¿Qué es todo eso si lo mezclas? Si me lo dices te doy un chocolate. Pero no, eso quizá sólo funcione con Alyssa, aunque con Midori funciona el efectivo… -Shizuru sólo la escuchaba, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba de manos atadas, no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba enamorada y sin remedio. – Son las seis y Alyssa no ha llegado, seguro fue al dentista, y mi madre a recogerla y es por eso que no llegan a interrumpirnos. Shizuru, si lo que buscas es…

-¡Ya cállate y ven!- Shizuru la haló hacia sí haciendo que rodara hacia ella, para poder tener su rostro muy cerca y besarla al fin, no podía dejar de pensar en que debajo de esa pijama mata pasiones había una escultura realmente bella, deliciosa al tacto, a la vista, al olfato y al gusto. Pero cuando se está muy próximo a tocar el cielo o tocándolo, éste puede caer y aplastarte por completo, Saeko giró la perilla con cuidado, intrigada por el abrigo y el bolso que encontró en la sala, se dirigió con sigilo hasta la habitación de su hija a quien sorprendió en pleno romance con una mujer que consideraba agradable y que vivía justamente al lado.

-¡Natsuki!


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Círculo de la casualidad**_

"_Siempre que creo que nada me puede ir mejor, caigo a pique; todo me empieza a ir mal y quizá se deba a una ley tan básica como la gravedad, por ejemplo: "todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar". Jodido Newton. La nube de mi cabeza se había aliviado al fin, todo estaba claro, como un cielo despejado en una mañana de verano… Shizuru, esa persona con aquel acento encantador, siete letras que resumen mis ojeras"._

-Ara…

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no tocaste siquiera?

-¿Ese es el punto? Mejor dime tú que carajos estabas haciendo con esta mujer en tu habitación.

-Mamá, yo te lo puedo explicar todo no hay necesidad de gritar… aunque si me hablas en ese tono está claro que ya lo sabes- Natsuki se puso en pie para quedar frente a su madre, quien estaba hecha una fiera, traía el semblante cargado de un evidente desazón.

-¿Explicar qué? ¡Estás besuqueándote con la vecina!- A Saeko se le agotaba la paciencia.

-Qué vocabulario es ese… tú ya conoces a Shizuru. Shizuru, ella es mi madre.- Y a Natsuki le aumentaba el descaro.

- Le pido por favor me deje a solas con mi hija.- Dijo refiriéndose claramente a Shizuru, quien había permanecido sentada al filo de la cama sin decir una sola palabra.

-Mire Saeko-san, yo…- Sus palabras sonaban más como un susurro, Shizuru no podía ni alzar la mirada ante Saeko, la mujer que le había abierto sus puertas con cordialidad y a quien ahora, veía con cierto temor por la llama en sus verdes ojos.

-Por favor… no me obligue a ser grosera; señorita Fujino, retírese de mi casa.-Saeko le hizo a Shizuru un ademán para que se fuera.

-¡Ella no se va!- Dijo Natsuki tomándola del brazo.

-Descuida Natsuki, es mejor si les dejo a solas… es prudente que me vaya.

-¿Estás huyendo?- le preguntó a Shizuru, quien se vio descubierta y permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos, hasta que la voz de Saeko la sacó del trance.

-Dije fuera de mi casa. ¡Ahora!- Saeko perdió la calma que demostrara segundos antes, pues el tan sólo escuchar la voz de Shizuru era motivo suficiente para entrar en modo histérico y tener que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

- No tienes por qué ser tan irrespetuosa con ella- Natsuki intentó decir más pero Shizuru no la dejó sino que salió en silencio despidiéndose con la mirada de Natsuki, quien intentó ir tras ella pero su madre se interpuso.

-Te iré a buscar… -Alcanzó a decir muy bajo mientras Shizuru, a prisa, recogió su abrigo y su bolso, cerrando la puerta ante una muda Alyssa que acariciaba su gata con aires de preocupación. Shizuru le lanzó una sonrisa como despreocupándola y ésta le respondió de la misma forma mientras la observaba irse por el pasillo y abrir nerviosa su departamento para luego entrar en él.

-Fuiste muy grosera con ella, en serio no tenías derecho.- Saeko se frotó las sienes antes de hablar, parecía pensar muy bien la situación.

-Claro que lo tengo, estás bajo mi techo, ahora siéntate.- Natsuki se crispó de nervios al oír esto último.

-Bien, pues si es tu techo quédatelo, yo me largo.- espetó fingiendo buscar en sus cajones.

-¿Y a donde irás? ¿Vas a vivir al costado? ¿Seremos vecinas entonces?-Saeko perdía los estribos frente a su hija, quien engendraba sedición a cada instante. Su voz denotaba claro sarcasmo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-Siéntate.

-No.

-Hazlo.

Pero a Natsuki pareciera que cuando le ordenaran las cosas en vez de pedírselas fuera el equivalente a ponerle banderillas a un toro y como tal, reaccionaba. Fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres se miraron la una a la otra, Saeko se fijó en la mirada de Natsuki, aquellos ojos que brillaban con tal fulgor que por un momento se preguntó si esa joven de cabellos oscuros era realmente su hija. Natsuki era como un espejo, Saeko se acordó de todas aquellas veces que retaba con la mirada a su propio padre cuando se sentía segura y confiada de sus decisiones, decisiones que no necesariamente eran las correctas. Ella no podía permitir tal altanería en su hogar, no ahora, no en este momento; así que sin pensarlo siquiera, alzó la mano en un intento de borrarle tal expresión de seguridad a su retoño, a lo que Natsuki intuyó enseguida y advirtió a su madre que guardara la compostura – No te atrevas – dijo Natsuki – No bajo estas circunstancias; sabes bien que jamás te perderé el respeto, pero marcarás una línea que quizá nunca puedas borrar.

-De acuerdo- Respiró profundamente Saeko, intentando calmar sus ánimos – Pero por favor, siéntate, hablemos.

-Ok, pero sólo un momento.-Esa fue una orden que Natsuki obedeció de mala gana, pero lo hizo, se sentó al filo de la cama cruzada de brazos, ocultando su temor tras el ceño fruncido, como si bajo el manto de su enojo dejara de sentirse intimidada por la autoridad de su madre. Saeko tomó asiento en la silla de rueditas y se puso frente a ella, para hablarle a su hija como cada vez que algo las ha afligido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No sabía que vendría a verme…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Responde, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía, y no me veas así, no tienes idea de cómo me he sentido… pensaba contártelo, pero no me has dado chance- Natsuki descruzó los brazos y se sostuvo el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar su frustrado semblante.

-Quizá… Quizá sólo estás confundida y obviamente ella se aprovechó de eso… no creas que no me di cuenta, no es que no me lo esperara de una mujer así, pero lo pude percibir y tampoco estoy en contra de tales opciones, es sólo que…- Saeko colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

-Sólo que no te lo esperabas de tu propia hija- Dijo Natsuki con resignación y poco de ironía.

-¡Exacto! Porque, llego a casa y oigo voces en tu habitación y como tú jamás has dejado pasar ahí a nadie que no sea de la familia, en este lugar o en cualquier otro… el hecho es que cuando me acerqué hacia la puerta…

-Para husmear seguro.

-¡Pues claro! Pero lo hice sin malicia, sin intención a más; sin embargo ahora me pongo a pensar en qué pasaba si yo no lo hacía, hasta dónde hubieran llegado. No, no, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Es tu mente la que te juega trucos, no es fácil para mí entiende. Y no, no sé si sea confusión, todo lo que sé es que ella me gusta y no, no sólo me gusta, la tengo clavada en la mente mamá… -Natsuki hablaba con una voz muy ronca, como si se quebrara a ratos, se apuntaba a la frente con el dedo índice, repetidas veces, mientras decía "clavada en la mente" - siempre me ha ido mal, tú lo sabes…

-El despecho no es la solución…

-No, no es despecho es ilusión, y hace mucho que no sentía esto por alguien y me importa un comino que sea una mujer.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡Mamá pero qué cosas preguntas!- A Natsuki se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Responde, ¿estuviste con ella anoche verdad? Es por eso que pregunto, ¿Se acostaron?

-Sí, sí estuve con ella en su departamento, y nos acostamos pero a dormir, lo que tú piensas que pasó, no pasó- Natsuki desprendía un brillo en la mirada que hacía juego con su tímida sonrisa, la cual observaba su madre en todo momento.

-¿Esa joven no tiene novia?

-No, ella está sola, bueno aún…- La sonrisa de Natsuki se ensanchó ante este último pensamiento mas sin embargo, la imagen mental que venía a su mente de ellas dos juntas, de ser Shizuru su novia, fue rápidamente borrada ante las protestas de su madre.

-No. Simplemente no- dijo Saeko poniéndose en pie y dando pasos cortos en la habitación.- Tú lo que tienes es confusión. Te prohíbo ir a verla, tampoco quiero que se acerque a la casa- Para Saeko este argumento concluía la discusión de madre a hija, ahora lo único que quería era salir de esa habitación y hacer como lo que se discutió ahí, lo que vio esa tarde, jamás ocurrió.

-Respóndeme algo, mejor dicho, recuerda conmigo un momento- Saeko volteó el rostro como para poder verla de frente mientras que con el gesto le indicaba a proseguir.

-¿Cuándo tú empezaste a salir con Kazuo… alguna vez me opuse?... bien no siempre estuve de acuerdo en que te separas de papá, aunque luego sí porque era un idiota, pero jamás me opuse a que buscaras tu felicidad en otro lado aún cuando prometiste no hacerlo, porque decías que sólo seríamos las dos.

-No es lo mismo…

-¡Claro que lo es! Y qué bueno que no te equivocaste de hombre, porque Kazuo es un buen tipo… además estoy feliz por mi hermana; pero volviendo al punto, yo jamás te prohibí traerlo a casa, o que fueras a verlo, ¿Recuerdas las noches en las que no volvías sino hasta el desayuno del día siguiente? ¿Cuándo yo te dije otra cosa que no fuera "buenos días"?

-Estás encaprichada hija, y te repito no es lo mismo, lo mío, eso fue algo normal.

-¿Insinúas que yo no lo soy? No me has respondido ¿Cuándo te lo he prohibido, o te he dije que estaba mal? Porque te recuerdo aun seguías casada.

-No… hija, yo no quise decir eso, y nunca, la respuesta es nunca- Saeko dijo esto en un suspiro como negándose a aceptar la verdad. Natsuki tenía razón.

- Pero te diré, esta es tu casa y tienes todo el derecho de prohibirme quebrantar tus reglas; pero no puedes prohibirme verla, no puedes prohibirme el ser feliz. Yo nunca lo hice para contigo… mamá, tendré cuidado por Alyssa si es lo que te preocupa aunque estoy segura ya lo sabe, ella es más inteligente que nosotras juntas.

-No metas a tu hermana en esto. No puedo tolerar que una hija mía arruine su vida de esta manera, simplemente no lo acepto.

-Déjame sola por favor.

-Natsuki hija, yo…

-Por favor- Repitió.

Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, donde cerró los ojos y se perdió en el profundo oscuro de su mente, ahí donde nacen los sueños y ruedan las dudas. Se abrazó a su almohada y dejó a salir flote sus intrínsecos entre sollozos, no se percató del tiempo, el cual transcurrió veloz secándole las lágrimas, mientras caía en sopor luego de tanto desgaste, al parecer su agotado cuerpo cedió ante su ahora agotada alma.

-Bien lo dicen por ahí, un mal día se cura con un buen de sueño… mañana todo estará mejor-Le dijo Kazuo a Saeko alcanzándole una taza de té.

-¿Cuándo Kazuo, cuándo? Esa niña siempre se encierra en su mundo para luego regresar herida.

- Ella es algo hermética, pero es muy abierta contigo y lo sabes… quizá debas darle una oportunidad.

-¿Y tener tres hijas…?- Dijo Saeko con sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces prepárate para no ser partícipe de la felicidad de tu hija- Las palabras de Kazuo dejaron a Saeko con un sinsabor muy único, como la sal en el café, porque una inminente conjunción de verdades la persiguieron la noche entera.

Mientras que en el departamento contiguo Shizuru observaba con impaciencia su computadora, tratando de encontrar en la red algo que pudiera distraerla en su larga espera, consumiéndola la duda, el temor, sin importarle siquiera que su perra mordisqueara sus zapatos, o que el gato terminara de arruinar las cortinas de su sala.- ¿Y si se echó para atrás?- se preguntaba mentalmente mordisqueándose las uñas que lima con esmero muy a diario. –Natsuki, por qué tardas tanto…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras observaba la calle al asomarse por el balcón.

La noche durmió con ansiedad, bohemia, se despidió de la luna menguante por la mañana. Los rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas luego que éste entre bostezos anunciara un no tan radiante día por causa de un invierno que ostentaba juventud y pleno apogeo. Después de todo algo era seguro, de las tres mujeres la única que pudo conciliar el sueño, fue Natsuki.

**00000**

Aunque el sonido en la puerta era apenas audible, como si la mano que la golpeara lo hiciera con cautela, con cuidado o con temor; eso fue suficiente para despertarla, porque al parecer estaba más lejos del limbo que de la realidad. – Natsuki hija, el desayuno está listo- si algo pasaba siempre con Saeko, era que luego de la tormenta literalmente le llegaba la calma, era la número uno fingiendo que nada sucedía.- ¡Joder!- gritó asustada Natsuki al ver el sol por su ventana sin persianas, poniéndose en pie de inmediato. -¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó a su madre aún sin abrir la puerta. –Son las ocho con diez, ¿Por qué hija? ¿Qué sucede?- Natsuki viró la vista hacia su reloj digital de pared y se golpeó la frente con la palma, y de pronto lucía muy irritada.- ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!- decía buscando su teléfono, en su escritorio, luego bajo su cama y bajo su colchón. -¿Qué estás buscando?- preguntó Saeko abriendo la puerta al ver a su hija debajo de su cama; Natsuki levantó la cabeza y le preguntó de pronto- ¿Qué día es hoy?- otra que era muy buena para fingir que nada pasaba, digna hija de su madre.

- Es sábado…

-Genial, entonces está en su casa- de pronto el rostro de Saeko quien estaba apoyada en el marco de puerta, se abrumó al entender el comentario.

-¿Quién?

-¡Pues Shizuru! ¿Quién más? ¿No recuerdas que le dije que la buscaría? Pues me quedé dormida, no pude evitarlo yo estaba muy cansada…

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?

-Hasta el final madre, hasta el final. ¿Has visto mis pantuflas?

-Las traes puestas…-le dijo su madre apuntándole a los pies.-Natsuki salió aprisa de su habitación y se encerró unos momentos en el baño, para luego salir con pánico, como si a pesar de haber hablado sobre eso hacía algunos segundos realmente no lo hubiese hecho muy consciente.

-¿Estás segura de que hoy no es ayer y es el mañana?

-Sí, que yo sepa sí…

-¡Oh! Gracias, entonces ahora vuelvo…

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Saeko a su hija, quien todavía en pijamas caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.- ¡Voy a ser feliz!- le dijo lanzándole una cómplice sonrisa a su hermana y levantando una mano al aire en un gesto de despedida a su madre.

Saeko no pudo evitar recordar aquella mañana de su vida en la que Kazuo se iba de viaje, dejando atrás el amor con aquella mujer casada que se negaba a divorciarse de un hombre que la engañaba descaradamente, Saeko. Fue una mañana de domingo, hacía ya muchos años cuando durante el desayuno de aquella mañana la embargó el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta mientras observaba a su pequeña comerse su cereal,-Debo irme- le dijo de pronto, poniéndose en pie y muy nerviosa buscando sus llaves, -¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la niña.-¡Voy a ser feliz!- le dijo la mujer a su pequeña, dándole un beso en la frente para luego salir corriendo por la puerta, tal como sus deseos lo indicaron. La historia se repetía ante sus ojos, pero esta vez ella no era la protagonista.

Saeko sonrió de incertidumbre, con aquel temor que sienten las madres al ver crecidos a sus hijos, como las aves al ver a los que fueron alguna vez sus polluelos desplumados, con ahora rebosantes alas, brillantes y extensas, estiradas; y ellos listos para dar el gran salto: para irse volando al fin.

Natsuki tocó el timbre del departamento de Shizuru una vez y esperó un momento, otra vez y esperó otro momento, y nada. Volvió a tocar muy impaciente, varias veces con cierta precoz angustia en la mirada.- ¿Se habrá molestado?- se preguntaba mientras tiraba la toalla al timbre- Quizá, no esté, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Ojalá y no haya pensado que me eché para atrás.- La joven desistió y se quedó pensativa en la mitad del pasillo pero sólo un momento porque luego regresó a su casa, donde en la mesa le esperaba su familia, sin embargo su semblante gris opacó el ambiente como una nube que cubre el sol de medio día.

–Yo vi como la veterinaria, ejem- Saeko aclaró su voz y continuó al ver que había capturado la atención de su hija- cuando recogí el periódico, vi a Shizuru salir temprano hoy, supongo que fue al trabajo.

-Pero es sábado y además es su propia jefa.

-Al parecer te fijaste en una amante del trabajo, te deseo suerte y te receto paciencia- Saeko sorbía su café de lo más tranquila mientras que los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron grandemente al entender el mensaje de su madre: lo estaba aceptando.

-¡Mamá, préstame tu auto!

-Pides demasiado…

-¡Llévate el mío!- Le dijo Kazuo aventándole las llaves, entonces como un rayo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- ¡Gracias!- diciendo antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que está en pijamas?- le preguntó Kazuo mientras bebía su café.

- ¿Está apurada no?

-Le va a dar un ataque- Añadió Alyssa mientras comía su cereal.

La muchacha corrió como cartero en perrera hasta el estacionamiento donde luego de ubicar el auto de Kazuo partió rumbo al trabajo de Shizuru, pero en el camino mientras cantaba una canción recordó algo muy esencial- ¡Carajo!- se le escapó de los labios aporreando el volante en señal de frustración, mientras trataba de pensar, porque, ¿cómo era posible que no tuviera idea de donde quedaba la clínica? Nunca se lo preguntó, porque realmente nunca hubo necesidad, el destino las juntó siempre como pudo y justo ahora no tenía idea de para donde ir. En eso recordó el café y fue directo hacia allá.

-Te ves muy pensativa hoy…

-No es nada, quizá sea la mañana fría, son nostálgicas ¿sabes?

-Eres una gran mentirosa. ¿Sabes?

-Y tú una muy grata compañía.

-Oh yo lo sé, pero me están viendo feo, debo volver al trabajo.

-Adelante, yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Que tengas un lindo día. –Dijo Shizuru mientras cancelaba su cuenta en el café, luego de charlar un momento con Tomoe.

-Shizuru, no olvides que de todas formas es un gran día para dar un paseo, ya sabes con aquella grata compañía.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- Fue lo último que dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de vidrio templado con detalles arenados a la mitad, del café que tanto frecuentaba. Al trabajo solo fue a verificar unos detalles y a darle indicaciones al personal mientras que lo dejaba todo en manos de su socia Anh, y ella, ella tomaba muy en cuenta las palabras de Tomoe, quizá era un gran día para un paseo, sin pensar en que, mientras su coche daba la vuelta a la cuadra perdiendo a lo lejos el café, un automóvil azul acero se aparcaba bajo el árbol. El piloto de aquel auto abrió la puerta del café con fuerza y un semblante alborotado que llamó la atención de todos ahí dentro; estaba con los cabellos desordenados por el viento y los labios pálidos por el intenso frío, la joven observó hacia todos lados, peinando el lugar con la mirada de arriba a abajo, hasta posar severamente su vista en alguien especial, en Tomoe.

-Si buscas a Shizuru, se acaba de ir, no tiene ni cinco minutos de que estuvo aquí…- Dijo acercándose a Natsuki, quien se le quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos para luego dejar escapar un suspiro ligero y darle las gracias a la joven por el dato, quien le devolvió el gesto como pensando en que no contaba con mayor información, y sin más la muchacha regresó sus labores y Natsuki al vehículo, donde condujo sin rumbo alguno, pensando en que la mejor forma de encontrarla era esperar pacientemente en la puerta de su casa, de todas formas debía volver a dormir, pero pedirle paciencia era como pedirle peras al olmo, sin embargo no le quedaba de otra así que giró el volante fijando en su cabeza el rumbo para su vivienda. Pero en el camino, ya muy cerca de su casa observó a un hombre sentado en una banca en la parada del autobús, él fumaba un cigarrillo y observaba los vehículos pasar, como si sus ojos no buscaran más y el tiempo desfilara como una procesión ante sus ojos, a Natsuki le llamó enormemente la atención, porque el hombre más que taciturno, pareciera esperar con paciencia a alguien, por lo cual Natsuki sintió cierta curiosidad, y como para no defraudar a sus impulsos se detuvo y se aparcó a unos metros en la vía auxiliar.

-Creí que ya no fumabas…

-Sólo lo hago cuando espero, me calma los nervios.

-¿Y a quién esperas hoy papá?

El padre de Natsuki era un hombre alto y fornido, esbelto y de cabellos muy oscuros, aunque ahora negros entre mezclados con las abundantes canas que le daban un aire de madurez y cierta arrogancia. Tenía largas patillas blancas que se escurrían por su quijada y unos ojos muy cafés; manos grandes y tibias, con una de ellas sostenía su cigarrillo y aquel reloj de mano análogo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su gabán negro.

-A ti… sin embargo por tu rostro veo que no leíste mi mensaje… y la casualidad nos ha salvado el día.-Su padre la examinó de arriba abajo como riendo para sus adentros a la viva imagen de la mujer que alguna vez amó, aquel fruto que llevaba su sangre corriendo por sus venas y que le había heredado el carácter… y la mirada. Natsuki se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole un cigarrillo para ella también, mientras que con descaro le contaba el por qué no tuvo tiempo de leer sus mensajes, plácida y abiertamente, pensando que ya nada podría realmente dilatar más su relación, después de todo ya le daba igual.

-Te debo una disculpa, por sobre todo… ¿Y cómo es ella?-le preguntó su padre, mientras que ella miraba hacia el cielo tratando de ocultar su rubor y el brillo en sus ojos.

-Creí que reaccionarías como mamá…

-Y de seguro piensas que no me importas tanto como para eso; tu madre siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas. Es sólo que ya nada me sorprende en ésta vida… ¿recuerdas a Naomi?- Naomi era la mujer con la que su padre engañaba a su madre.

-Pues ella me dejó por otra…

-Oh…-Natsuki exhaló el humo con delicadeza mientras éste se escurría por sus marcados labios que formaban un círculo ante su expresión.

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué lo digo?

-Te lo merecías. Pero de todas formas gracias… veamos… ella es una mujer fascinante, siempre es muy elegante, muy inteligente y culta; paciente y sosegada; divertida, muy pícara en realidad…; me encandila su seguridad, ¿sabes? Es como demasiado positiva, como si siempre pensara en una solución para todo… lo mejor es su trato, es siempre muy cordial y apasionada, realmente lo es.

-Vaya… me agradaría conocerla alguna vez. ¿Y físicamente cómo es?

-Ya sabía que no tardarías en preguntarlo, eres predecible, viejo rabo verde.

-Sólo digo, es bueno saber, quizá tienes tan buen gusto como yo.

-Oh, su mirada es exquisita y su grácil caminar; ese vaivén tan cautivante… Ok. Ella tiene los cabellos muy castaños, como almendros o la arena mojada que cae en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y en flequillos por su rostro… es de piel muy tersa y pálida, sus manos son muy finas… - Los ojos de su padre parecían muy sugerentes en cómo debía proseguir su descripción- Está bien… no me veas así, no es tan fácil para mí.

-Descuida, ya te acostumbrarás. Recuerda que yo no soy tu madre.

-Rayos… ok, tiene unos senos perfectos, son grandes y redondos y firmes… una cintura espectacular y ni qué decir de sus caderas, afiladas y curvas, ¡Ah! No lo puedo creer, ¡qué estoy diciendo!

-Descuida lo haces bien… y dime…

-¡Ni se te ocurra preguntar, suficiente tuve con mamá!

-Eso responde a mi pregunta. Entonces cuando lo hagas lo sabrás.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que no hay marcha atrás…

-Y que lo digas, estoy ansiosa por cruzar la línea, nunca me había sentido así… dijo Natsuki apagando su cigarrillo y su padre le pidiera la colilla para arrojarla al basurero.

-Imagino que debe ser una bella muchacha, me imagino una como ella, dijo su padre apuntándole con la mirada en un gesto, refiriéndose a una mujer que cruzaba la calle de enfrente, en dirección a un parque. La joven llevaba un can a pasear, pero parecía que su mascota le estuviera dando trabajo.

-¿Cómo cual?- preguntó Natsuki con desdén, como dispuesta a conocer los gustos de su padre, pensando en que no tardaría en decirle que su dama era mucho más bella que cualquiera que cruzara la calle.

-Como la joven de enfrente, ¿No la ves? La de abrigo oscuro… tiene una chalina igual a la que te obsequié, la que no puede con su perro...- Cuando Natsuki enfocó la vista hacia la mujer de enfrente, la cual se perdía por la esquina del parque adentrándose en él, se levantó de golpe.

-¡Papá es ella!- le dijo como si no lo creyera mientras observaba a la joven correr de pronto porque al parecer se le había escapado la mascota.

- ¿Y qué estas esperando? Ve- le dijo el hombre haciéndole los mismos gestos que ella le hace a Midori cada vez que la saca de su habitación.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, por segunda vez Natsuki corrió a toda marcha por la cuadra luego de cruzar la calle, para llegar al parque que daba doblando a la esquina de enfrente, mientras que de lejos observaba a su padre ponerse en pie vigilante, como observando a su pequeña perseguir su felicidad, para luego marcharse en una dirección contraria. Al llegar al parque, los ojos de Natsuki iban de un lugar a otro, de árbol en árbol, de banca en banca y nada… por un instante se le encogió el corazón al no encontrarla. -¿Será el destino?- se dijo mientras caminaba por las bermas viendo de un lugar a otro, divisando algunas personas con sus mascotas; otras simplemente pasando por ahí; algunos sentados en las bancas leyendo el periódico u observando el cielo gris y a las aves surcarlo. En eso un can corría como gacela dirigiéndose hacia ella, y así, a toda marcha se le aventó encima mientras que una mujer a lo lejos se acercaba corriendo con el corazón en la garganta porque perseguía a su perrita que se le había escapado minutos antes, -¡Cebolla espera! ¡Cuando te atrape ya verás!- era Cebolla, la mascota de Shizuru, quien al borde del desmayo se detuvo frente a Natsuki y se inclinó para tomar aliento.

-¡Te tengo!- le dijo Shizuru mientras tomaba su mascota de entre las manos de Natsuki, a quien muy contenta le lamía el rostro y mordisqueaba las manos.

-Muchas gracias…- Dijo Shizuru terminando de asegurarle la correa a su perra, luego se puso en pie para quedar frente a la otra joven. -Buenos días Natsuki.

-Buenos días Shizuru.

-Te ves muy sexy así ¿Ya te lo había dicho?- en ese momento el cerebro de Natsuki reaccionó ante el entorno despertando al fin.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se me olvidó por completo!- Decía mientras con pánico observaba hacia todos lados poniéndosele colorado el rostro por haber notado que corrió por la calle en pijamas.

-Yo todavía no comprendo cómo es que corres tan rápido con esas pantuflas, yo no podría- dijo la veterinaria en son de burla.

-¡Ya cállate y vámonos a casa! No puede ser nadie me dijo nada…

-A propósito, ¿Cómo amaneció mi suegra? ¿Lista para un nieto?

-¿Suegra?... A ver pregúntale…

-Paso. Pero, ¿A poco no es mi suegra?- preguntó Shizuru con cierto temor, pero a la vez con aires de confianza, porque si Natsuki había ido a buscarla aún con todo y pijamas, era porque al fin su relación era una realidad, significaba que lo que fuera que habló con su madre no afectó su decisión.

-Yo no lo digo por eso, pero ¿quieres sexo? Mínimo invítame a cenar ¿no te parece? …No me veas así, ¿acaso no sabes cómo se hacen los hijos?

- Ante esto último Shizuru se quedó en silencio, sin palabra alguna que su mente ágil pudiera proporcionarle ésta vez, la sola idea de la intimidad la dejaba muy inquieta y también la idea de un hogar. – Algún día- Atinó a decir Shizuru quitándose el abrigo para prestárselo a Natsuki, quien comenzaba a tiritar de frío.

En eso Natsuki oyó un clic, era el sonido de la cámara del teléfono de Shizuru, quien sonreía con malicia ante su acto.

-Era mi turno de tomarte una fotografía, te ves muy dulce con ese pijama de patitos.

-¡Ornitorrincos! ¡Son ornitorrincos!

Ambas caminaron en silencios cómodos el camino de regreso, como si fuera suficiente, el estar así, una al lado de la otra hasta que…

-Siento que falta algo- Dijo Natsuki deteniéndose de pronto, mientras que Shizuru se encogía de hombros sin entender la situación. Y en eso Natsuki le tomó la mano.

-Ya está, así está mucho mejor. En realidad no podría ser mejor…

-Shizuru, ¿Tú no trabajas hoy?

-Mmmm no exactamente, aunque sí quiero darme un salto por la clínica, quizá Anh me necesite, aunque lo dudo, hoy supongo que se queda un par de horas más estar al tanto del día que perdió de su memoria por la borrachera.- Estaban ambas frente a frente, aún en la calle, justo enfrente de donde un rato antes hablara con su padre.- ¿Sabes? aún conservo tu sostén…-Dijo Shizuru muy sonriente.-Lo tengo colgado al lado de mi espejo pero antes de que Natsuki protestara continuó.

-¿Cómo van tus proyectos?

-No preguntes… tengo mucho por hacer hoy porque parece que por mi retraso mi jefe ya está amenazando con enviarme de nuevo a la oficina…

-Natsuki. ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Sí, claro…

-Despeinada te ves mejor…

-Oh…

-Una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate cómo estás.- le dijo robándole un beso- Bella.- añadió mientras le deslizaba el dedo índice por su barbilla-para luego intentar entrar en el vehículo que yacía aparcado a un costado de ellas, pero las manos de Natsuki no la dejaron, la detuvieron y cerraron la puerta con el demonio de Tasmania adentro: la mascota de Shizuru. Luego, entrelazándose por su cuello sus manos revolvían sus suaves cabellos castaños, los hilos almendros que la embelesaban. Y fue así como al fin Natsuki juntó su frente con la de Shizuru, a quien sus labios le obsequiaron una sonrisa muy pícara y auténtica antes de buscar los suyos para perpetrar sus emociones.

-¡Ah nada como un beso!- pensaba Natsuki mientras que el tibio calor de los brazos de Shizuru en su cintura la embargaba y le correspondía con dulzura. Y se quedaron ahí un momento, regalándole la hermosa vista de su amor a los transeúntes… y también la de su pijama mata pasiones rosa con estampados de ornitorrincos.

"_In other words, baby, kiss me"…_

**888**

"Estoy loca, ahora lo creo, es sólo que hay tantos locos iracundos y desquiciados por todos lados, es decir: hay locos científicos que se pasan la vida entera desmintiendo el amor o estudiándolo atribuyéndole una procedencia netamente química, mientras que en ello se lo pierden; hay locos revolucionarios, esos locos que viven, matan y mueren por su causa, se enceguecen por la lucha y también olvidan el amor por su destructiva visión; también están los típicos inocentes del manicomio, esos que gracias a su locura continúan vivos luego de haber matado a tantos con palabras o cuchillos… aquellos que mezclaron la razón con la maldad y la verdad con la mentira, que engendraron su locura justamente por rechazar la vida que les tocó vivir, por ser indignos de ésta maravillosa sabia que permanece aquende, ¡Oh! ellos no sólo han olvidado el amor, sino a que el amor ya se olvidó de ellos. Y yo, yo también estoy loca, pero estoy loca de amor".

_**FIN**_

_(Ahora sí es en serio)_

* * *

**N/A: **A esta historia sí le pienso hacer un epílogo. Gracias a quienes hayan leído y comentado mis historias, y a mi parecer el final no pudo haber sido otro…

Tengo una idea rondando la cabeza pero es algo rara, aún para mí, quizá porque es algo dramática… y como que eso no va muy bien conmigo, el drama es a mí lo que la caries a una muela. Por cierto, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. ;) ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**EPÍLOGO**

-¿Oye Natsuki y por qué no fuiste al concurso de patinaje?- Una Nao muy curiosa preguntaba mientras acomodaba su parante de micro en su verde habitación, en lo que Akane y Kazuya ajustaban también sus instrumentos.

-Da gracias que vine al ensayo.-dijo de mala gana mientras observaba a su prima Midori comerse una hamburguesa doble sobre la computadora de Nao, sentada al filo de la cama y al lado de la ventana.

-No fue porque es un asco en la pista y se debe a que es muy floja y no quiso ir a entrenar.-Dijo Midori haciendo una pausa en su comida.

-Nao tampoco fue, según ella le sacaron una muela ese día…-Añadió Akane, aunque esto último más bien se le escapó porque por la cara que puso ésta, no estaba en sus planes dar tal información.

-No fue cualquier cosa, era la muela del juicio, esas por las que el ratón del diente te paga doble…-Todos la vieron un momento pensando en que quizá bromeaba, pero por su rostro estaba claro que su madre aún le colocaba monedas bajo la almohada.

-Da igual, ¿vamos a ensayar o qué?-espetó Natsuki.

-Pues sí, da igual- añadió Nao para de una vez cambiar la página.

-Entonces… 1, 2, 3 ¡Va!..- En eso iban todos, cuando en eso un teléfono sonó, con aquella melodía de _Für Elise __en esa versión con guitarra eléctrica._

-¡Oh, no puede ser…!- decían todo al unísono.

-Shhhhh… ¡cállense!

-Hola… no descuida, no estoy ocupada- Natsuki jugaba con la correa de su guitarra mientras todos la veían con ojos fieros.- ¿Qué tenía la gata?... ajá, ajá, sí… ¿En serio…? Pero si sólo fue una vez… vaya, qué efectivo.

-¿Pone esa cara siempre?- le pregunto Nao a Midori con respecto a la expresión encandilada de Natsuki.

-Pone peores…-Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Como en un par de horas te parece?... ¡Perfecto! Digo, me parece bien…. Yo también… esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y luego colgó el aparato.

-¿Qué? No me juzguen… A todos nos llega…. Además la gata de mi hermana va a ser madre… ¡ahora sí! 1, 2, 3, ¡Va!

**000**

* * *

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, he ahí el epílogo. : ) ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Saludos!


End file.
